


31Witches

by lebkuchenhaus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Humor, Inktober 2019, Multi, Tentacle Monsters, Trans Character, Urban Fantasy, Witches, mermaid
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-11-28 14:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 16,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lebkuchenhaus/pseuds/lebkuchenhaus
Summary: 31 коротенькая зарисовка про ведьм, объединенных временем и местом. Своеобразный текстовый Inktober на тему ведьмовства.«Это было время Агнет. Промозглый октябрьский ветер трепал подол длинной черной юбки, вырывал из сложной прически пряди, цвета багряных кленовых листьев. А моросящий дождь, казалось, не доставлял ей никакого неудобства, крутился в воздухе стылой пылью, лениво стекал крупными каплями с черепичных крыш. Прохожие поспешно убирались с пути Агнет, едва завидя однозначную метку ведьмы на ее лице — красную звезду, обнимающую своими лучами щеку. Жались к стенам домов, перепрыгивали через лужи. Никто не хотел крутиться под ногами у ведьмы в ее наивысший сезон...»«Лучше всего у Илмы получалось снимать чары. Причем, свои же собственные. Людские тяготы мало занимали мысли Илмы. Ей нужна была звонкая монета, а для этого нужны клиенты и патент...»«— Патрик, открывай! — по моргу разнесся скрипучий голос Вороны.Патрик оторвался от трупа, разложенного на секционном столе и отложив скальпель в сторону, отправился к двери, на ходу снимая перчатки...»





	1. 1 октября: Ведьма сезона

Это было время Агнет. Промозглый октябрьский ветер трепал подол длинной черной юбки, вырывал из сложной прически пряди, цвета багряных кленовых листьев. А моросящий дождь, казалось, не доставлял ей никакого неудобства, крутился в воздухе стылой пылью, лениво стекал крупными каплями с черепичных крыш. Прохожие поспешно убирались с пути Агнет, едва завидя однозначную метку ведьмы на ее лице — красную звезду, обнимающую своими лучами щеку. Жались к стенам домов, перепрыгивали через лужи. Никто не хотел крутиться под ногами у ведьмы в ее наивысший сезон.

Агнет подошла к островерхой башне — одной из сотни, вздымающихся над городом. На двери висела табличка из зеленоватой, от времени, бронзы «ВЕДЬМА ОСЕНИ», не дешевая табличка, да только кто посмеет украсть ее? Под табличкой было хитроумное устройство: пластина с разными надписями. Уходя утром по делам, Агнет передвинула пластину так, чтобы в окошке оказалась надпись «закрыто весь день». Тяжелый, громоздкий ключ провернулся в замке и дверь бесшумно отворилась.

Агнет устала за сегодняшний день от всевозможных взглядов: брезгливых, заинтересованных, оценивающих, и хотела побыстрее оказаться в своей башне, в одиночестве. Она не стала передвигать табличку. Прошла через сумрак магазинчика и начала подниматься наверх. Ей предстояло преодолеть почти полторы сотни, истершихся от времени, ступеней.

Тяжелая корзина оттягивала руку, сырые подошвы скользили по слишком гладкому камню ступеней. Наконец она поднялась на самый верх, скинула сырые туфли, отнесла корзину со снедью на кухню и зашла в ванную. Агнет повернула вентили: горячей воды снова не было. Умывшись кое-как холодной и смыв знак ведьмы, Агнет решила, что стоит навестить управляющего и наконец устроить ему увядание всего чего только можно, или она не ведьма осени. А еще напомнить, про так и не починенный лифт. В конце концов, сколько можно ходить пешком? Ступени уже совсем истерлись. Для пущей убедительности стоило снова нарисовать знак на щеке. Почему-то люди придавали ему большое значение, хотя это был обычный рисунок, традиция, не более того. Агнет представила как снова придется смывать краску без горячей воды и решила, что обязательно зайдет к управляющему, но только завтра, прямо с самого утра. А сейчас заварит чабреца. Осень все-таки промозглая выдалась в этом году.


	2. 2 октября: Ведьма города

Тяжелая дверь приоткрылась и в кабинет впорхнула молоденькая помощница, положила стопку бумаг на край стола и дождавшись кивка Бриджит, вышла. Была еще только середина недели, а Бриджит чувствовала, будто дней десять просидела в ратуше безвылазно.

Она потерла ноющий висок и взяла верхний листок из стопки.

..._И смотрит на всех так бесстыже, что меня тем же вечером немочь мужеская одолела_...

«Да что ж вы лезете и лезете, упорные-то такие?» — подумала Бриджит: «Будто человеческих лавок не бывает. Ходи вон в соседнюю и горя не знай. Так нет, надо обязательно в ведьмовскую. А потом жалобы строчить, да компенсации за конфуз требовать».

Бриджит взяла один из штампов, выставленных в ряд в специальном лотке и с чувством ударила им по бланку с жалобой. «Отказать». А после, чуть ниже дописала от руки: до предоставления медицинской справки.

Когда Бриджит отложила жалобу в лоток с рассмотренными, дверь снова отворилась и давешняя помощница зашла неся в руках небольшой круглый поднос, на котором объемная кружка исходила паром, а на блюдечке высилась горка зефирок. По кабинету поплыл запах какао.

— Спасибо, Хильде, — искренне поблагодарила понятливую помощницу Бриджит. — Есть там кто в приемной?

— Пан Шварц пришел минут десять назад.

— Гони его в бездну, не приемное время же. А как прогонишь, налей себе тоже чашку и приходи. Мне нужен перерыв, иначе эти жалобы на сведут меня с ума. Представляешь, пишут, что Агнет насылает на поля дожди, чтобы погубить урожай!

Хильде ушла прогонять казначея а Бриджит оттолкнулась ногами от пола и кресло, вместе с ней, выкатилось из-за стола. Развернувшись к большому окну и откинувшись на спинку, она смотрела на стекающие по стеклу капли дождя, надеясь, что к вечеру он стихнет. Мимо то и дело проносились пожелтевшие листья, хотя на площади деревьев не было. Это ветер дул сегодня гораздо сильнее обычного.

Через несколько минут Бриджит услышала сзади шаги.

Подкатив кресло к торцу стола, Бриджит закинула ногу на ногу и провела рукой по идеальным стрелкам черных брюк, взглянула на устроившуюся напротив помощницу и спросила:

— Как дела с учебой, Хильде?


	3. 3 октября: Ведьма торговка

Когда в стражу брали новичков, всем им предстояло пройти одно и то же задание, которое давала госпожа Фрок. Это было вроде посвящения. Задание, по сути, несложное, но...

Ворона расположилась в небольшом закоулке выходящем на ратушную площадь. Казалось бы, странный выбор места для торговли, но Ворону оно более чем устраивало. Покупатели на ее товар находились всегда, а место... ну что место? Будет надо, найдут.

Из своего закутка Ворона уже треть часа наблюдала, как стражники обходят площадь и проверяют патенты у каждого торговца. Скоро и до нее дойдет очередь. Ворона не собиралась покидать облюбованный угол ради какой-то там стражи.

— Доброго утречка, госпожа! — в закуток заглянула миловидная девчушка, совсем еще ребенок. Ворона знала, что у ее брат серьезно болеет и пани Марта, их мать, регулярно посылает дочь за травяными каплями.

— Доброго, — отозвалась Ворона, сунув руку за пазуху и достав флакон с пипеткой, встроенной в крышечку. — Вот держи.

Это были не совсем обычные капли. Ворона заказывала их у некроманта специально для этой семьи. Жаль было мальчонку, а Патрик на продажу не делал ничего, говорил, специфика не его, да и кто в здравом уме будет покупать травяные капли у некроманта? Ворона никогда никому не говорила откуда у нее товар. Она не только с Патриком на этот счет сотрудничала. Но всякий знал: если нужна какая диковинка, ищи Ворону на Ратушной площади.

Сунув в потертый кошель положенную оплату, Ворона развернулась к стражникам, те как раз дошли до нее. У одного кираса была не по размеру, постоянно сползала и сбоку нелепо торчал кусок рубашки. Кирасы тоже были данью традициям, как и звезды, начертанные на лицах ведьм. В тяжелом металле необходимость давно отпала и стражники носили крашеный кевлар.

— Чего желают уважаемые? — проскрипела Ворона.

— Патент, голубушка, — ответил второй стражник, изо всех сил сдерживая гаденькую ухмылку.

Стражники заприметили Ворону еще только войдя на площадь. Ведьма в потрепанном и много раз штопаном платье, неопрятная на вид, да еще и прячущаяся в темном углу, вот у кого проблемы с законом. В первый же день стажировки поймать ведьму-нарушительницу, это ли не слава? Однако Ворона ловким движением достала из рукава свеженький патент, подписанный самой госпожой Бриджит и скрепленный печатью бургомистра, переливающейся пурпуром.

Ворона смотрела на вытянувшиеся лица стражников и сдерживалась, чтобы не отпустить пару ехидных комментариев в их адрес. Что с них взять? Молодые еще, зеленые.

Стражники ушли, а рядом с закоулком обнаружилась толпа, заинтересованно посматривающая в сторону Вороны.

— Капли, амулеты, привороты, отвороты. Подходи, бери. Товар наивысшего качества!

Ворона никогда не жаловалась на регулярные проверки главе стражи — госпоже Фрок. Наоборот, она считала это полезным для бизнеса. Люди видят, как власти ищут причину придраться к Вороне, значит серьезные вещи продает, а не те пустышки, что в аптеках. Надо брать.


	4. 4 октября: Садовая ведьма

— Я им и говорю, дайте мне помощницу!

— А они?

— А что они? Ищи, говорят, сама или переманивай. У нас заявок нет.

— А ты?

— Агнет, у меня ощущение, что ты не слушаешь, — возмутилась Гертруда и гневно уставилась на собеседницу.

Сама же Агнет меланхолично помешивала ложечкой какао. Точнее это со стороны казалось, что меланхолично. На самом деле, Агнет внимательно следила за тем, что происходит снаружи, в городе и его окрестностях.

— Тебе вот никогда не хотелось иметь помощницу?

— Нет, я прекрасно справляюсь одна.

— А мне хотелось. Сады, они знаешь, какие большие?

— Представляю, — откликнулась Агнет, которая следила за всем городом и его окрестностями, что существенно превосходило по площади сады.

— И ни одного выходного денечка за весь сезон! А может я на свидание хочу? Или в кино? Или грустно мне? Так нет же. Ты ведьма садов и должна постоянно быть при садах!

— Напиши прошение и поменяй профиль, — предложила Агнет.

Гертруда откинулась на спинку стула и фыркнула.

— Переходи к Шарлотте, уверена, еще одни руки ей не помешают. Что не так? Профиль в целом сохранится.

— А давай лучше ускорим осень, а? Ты ведь можешь. Всего одну холодную недельку и сады заснут до весны, а у меня наконец отпуск начнется.

— А потом всего одну теплую недельку, потому что отпуск же, да, Герда?

Гертруда обиженно надула губки, а Агнет продолжила.

— Ты же знаешь, что я не могу. У меня график, утвержденное расписание и я должна его придерживаться. Погоди-ка... — Агнет на минуту замерла, вглядываясь в открытое ей одной содержимое хрустального шарика, кулоном висящего на серебряной цепочке, потом выдохнула. — Все в порядке, туча обойдет город.

Гертруда вздохнула, и оперлась подбородком на руку.

— Ты совсем не хочешь мне помочь?

— Герд, прекращай. И не три щеку, луч вот уже смазала, — Агнет полезла в сумочку, достала зеркальце и тюбик со специальной краской. — Держи, поправь знак.

Гертруда выпрямилась, с благодарностью взяла зеркальце, но немного скривилась, когда заметила, что цвет краски ей не подходит.

— Не жалуйся, сама виновата. Обведи сверху весь знак, чтобы не так заметно было, — посоветовала Агнет.

Гертруда раскрыла зеркальце и заметила в отражении метнувшуюся в сторону, за пределы видимости, фигуру.

— Кто-то опять по зеркалам расхаживает, — заметила она и начала выводить прямые линии уверенными движениями поверх смазанного рисунка.


	5. 5 октября: Светская ведьма

— Почему на такие мероприятия всегда зовут госпожу Дагмар? Ведь не она, а госпожа Бриджит главная городская ведьма, — кто-то перешептывался в толпе, окружающей свежеотремонтированное здание театра на церемонии открытия. Бургомистр соловьем заливался произнося торжественную речь и ни на что не обращал внимание. Рядом с ним стоял директор театра с довольной миной. Актеры готовились дать первое представление в этом сезоне, а заместитель директора театра вместе с худруком носились внутри как два подкопченных зайца в последний раз проверяя все ли в порядке.

— Говорят, что госпожа Бриджит не любит публичность.

Бриджит действительно этого не любила и только порадовалась, когда ей удалось спихнуть эту хлопотную работу на Дагмар. А еще у нее не было такого острого слуха.

Стоя позади бургомистра, Дагмар слышала все, о чем говорят на площади. Важное, тут же фиксировалось в кристаллах, которые были оправлены в парные браслеты, неважное же отсеивалось. Красавица Дагмар всегда была желанной гостьей на светских раутах, городских мероприятиях: острый ум и легкость в общении ценились во все времена. Никто и не знал, что у Дагмар на каждого жителя имелась своя папочка с досье.

Небо было светло-голубым, почти прозрачным, как всегда бывает осенью, солнце грело слабо, но традиционный черный шерстяной костюм хорошо согревал и Дагмар радовалась малому. На подступах к городу теснились тучи, но в центр соваться не решались. Расписание городских мероприятий на этот месяц, с погодными пометками, еще неделю назад передали Агнет. Дагмар отметила про себя, что с тех пор, как Агнет полноценно приняла на себя осень, серьезных проблем в городе не случалось. Стоило как-то наградить ее.

— Поговаривают, она купается в молоке ослиц каждый вечер, чтобы сохранять красоту, — снова раздался шепот в толпе.

— Не мели чепухи!

— Я сама слышала от Хромой Эльзы.

— А она откуда знает?

— Ей свояченица рассказывала. У ейного братца ферма за городом.

— Ой да придумала она все. Ты еще скажи, что госпожа Дагмар запеченных младенцев ест на завтрак.

— И ничего не придумала. А про младенцев спрошу завтра у Эльзы.

Дагмар часто слышала подобные разговоры. Вначале ей казалось это нелепым, ведь вместо запеченного младенца проще купить в супермаркете кусок ветчины. Потом глупым, ведь в косметику давно научились добавлять те же вытяжки из ослиного молока. А потом Дагмар перестала обращать на подобные пересуды внимание. Иногда только посмеивалась про себя. Вот как сейчас, когда до конца официальной части еще почти полчаса и надо не умереть со скуки.


	6. 6 октября: Оракул

Когда вечерние сумерки начали сгущаться, Ерсель подошла к окну и включила неоновую вывеску. Она очень гордилась ей и перебралась на самую окраину старого города только по тому, что в центре бургомистр не разрешал ей повесить в окне неон. Улица, конечно, совсем не проходная, выходит на сады, опоясывающие старый город, и служащие своеобразной границей между законсервированным центром и новыми, технологичными районами, но Ерсель не жаловалась, кому надо, тот найдет мадам Кассандру, куда бы ее не занесло самоуправство властей.

Еще Ерсель очень нравился ее рабочий псевдоним. Ерсель вообще была очень горда тем, что она ведьма. Знак звезды она рисовала крупный и яркий. Дар пришел к ней поздно. Будучи еще маленькой девочкой, на вопрос «Кем ты хочешь стать, когда вырастешь?» Ерсель неизменно отвечала «Ведьмой!». Так было, когда Ерсель было два года отроду, и в пять. Когда Ерсель было семь, она отвечала так же, пребывая в полной уверенности, что именно такое будущее ждет ее. В десять родители Есрель все еще смотрели сквозь пальцы на детские фантазии, но ближе к пятнадцати, когда дар так и не снизошел на Ерсель, родители начали ненавязчиво подталкивать ее к более здравым профессиям. Однако Ерсель продолжала стоять на своем, не сомневаясь ни секунды.

Дар снизошел на Ерсель, когда никто кроме нее уже и не верил, что это случится. Это произошло ровно тридцать лет назад. Ерсель было семнадцать. Она проснулась, кое-как пальцами наспех пригладила растрепавшиеся волосы, прихватила их лентой и зашла в ванную. Ее радостный вопль испугал родителей и разбудил младших братьев. Ерсель выскочила в коридор и рискуя переломать себе ноги буквально скатилась вниз. Она прыгала, хохотала, крутилась на месте. Никто не мог добиться от Ерсель внятного объяснения, что же случилось, добрую четверть часа. Когда, наконец, она успокоилась и выдохлась, то уселась на высокий стул и убрав растрепавшиеся волосы за ухо, торжествующе продемонстрировала всем светящийся знак на щеке. Никто не верил, а она таки будет ведьмой! Она уже почти ведьма. Осталось пройти обучение и получить официальный статус.

Еле дождавшись понедельника Ерсель с самого утра отправилась в ратушу, чтобы подать заявку. Знак еще месяц радужно переливался на ее щеке, а когда Ерсель определилась с направлением, начал постепенно угасать. К тому времени, как дарованный знак пропал совсем, у Ерсель на туалетном столике лежали целых три тюбика с серебристым тинтом, так ей не терпелось поскорее начать рисовать «взрослый» знак.

Ерсель полировала мягкой салфеткой хрустальный шар в ожидании клиентов, вспоминала события тридцатилетней давности и ни о чем не жалела.


	7. 7 октября: Ведьма швея

— Готов заказ? — в лавочку заскочила Хильдегард, сражаясь с ветром за право распорядиться входной дверью. Наконец, Хильде пересилила и захлопнула дверь. — Ух и дует сегодня. Добрый день, госпожа Ёнхи!

— Да, что-то холодно стало совсем, — согласилась Ёнхи, кутаясь в теплую шаль.

Ёнхи не привыкла к холодам, местная зима была для нее тем еще испытанием. Уже пять лет, а стоит лишь подумать о зиме и Ёнхи пробирала дрожь, нестерпимо хотелось сварить чашку обжигающего кофе, сладкого и пряного, как готовят его на родине Ёнхи. Но о ней лучше тоже не вспоминать.

— Сейчас принесу, — Ёнхи отложила работу, что-то предсказуемо черное и кружевное, и вышла в соседнюю комнату. Вернувшись, Ёнхи несла в руках пару чехлов для одежды. — Вот, все как госпожа Бриджит и заказывала.

Хильде не стала заглядывать в чехлы, чтобы проверить, все знали, что Ёнхи отменная мастерица и если берется за работу, то все будет идеально.

— Хильде, девочка, как же все это понесешь ты? — всплеснула руками Ёнхи, — Ветрище такой, сдует же!

— Не волнуйтесь, у меня есть «колпак», — Хильдегард достала из рюкзачка полупрозрачный шарик и покрутила его в пальцах. — Агнет специально для ветреных дней делает их. Вы не видели таких? Хорошая штука.

— А, ну ладно тогда. Может я зайду попозже к ней и расспрошу про них. Как ты говоришь, «колпак»?

Ёнхи проводила Хильде, прикрыла поплотнее дверь, чтобы не пустить сквозняк и вернулась за стол. Поправила шаль на плечах и расправила ткань, всматриваясь в рисунок. Через неделю госпожа Дагмар будет на очередном приеме, на самом высшем уровне, и выглядеть должна соответствующе. Хоть Ёнхи и была ведьмой-швеей, но считала, что кое-какую работу надо непременно делать вручную. А тут мысли эти накатывают постоянно, надо гнать их, иначе можно не успеть. А ведь госпожу Дагмар не хотелось подводить, и не только потому, что она одна из тех, от кого зависит судьба любой ведьмы города, но и еще потому, что именно Дагмар приняла ее пять лет назад и позволила остаться в городе. Дагмар заступилась за Ёнхи перед всем ковенантом.

Ёнхи бежала не потому, что совершила преступление. На нее всего лишь снизошел ведьмовской дар, и об этом узнали соседи. Некому было защитить Ёнхи от фанатичной толпы. Ни мужа, ни брата. И она оставила родину с ее жарким солнцем, сладкими фруктами, высокими шпилями минаретов, пронзающими небо, невесомыми тканями, пряными специями, всем тем, что так отличало родной край от города.

Но Ёнхи хотела жить свободной жизнью, а зима, по ее мнению, была малой платой. Надо было только еще одно полено подбросить в камин и надеть чулки потеплее. Непременно полосатые, как указывали традиции.


	8. 8 октября: Ведьма крови

Пан Мелош, полный мужичок лет пятидесяти, в твидовом клетчатом пиджаке, мял в руках котелок, горчичного цвета, стоя ровнехонько посреди зала суда, робея и обильно потея. Уклонение от налогов — нешуточное обвинение. Могли и в тюрьму посадить. Пана Мелоша немного успокаивало только то, что судья ему попался не самый обычный, а иначе... ой да что там, пани Мелош уже связала ему три пары теплых носков. Но сам пан все еще надеялся, что его оправдают.

Судья возвышалась над ним на добрых полтора метра, длинная черная мантия волнами стекала по ступеням и от этого судья казалась еще больше и внушительнее. Грозно посматривая на пана Мелоша, судья зачитала обвинение вслух и принялась расспрашивать его об обстоятельствах дела.

— Так продал ты своему куму, не оформляя документов, три фуры репы?

— Никак нет, Ваша честь!

— Не ври мне! Твоя кровь все равно скажет правду! — голос судьи заполнял каждый уголок зала.

Что-то внутри пана Мелоша срезонировало и он меленько затрясся. Достав из кармана скомканный носовой платок, он промокнул вспотевший лоб и ответил:

— Это бухгалтер с завхозом учудили. Никто больше не мог, наверняка они. Я только из повестки узнал, что что-то стряслось.

— Возложи руки на шар хрустальный! — повелела судья.

В этот момент перед паном Мелошем действительно возник хрустальный шар. Он, конечно, не сам по себе появился из воздуха. Его принесла помощница судьи, молоденькая ведьма, не такая пугающая как сама судья, но потенциал в ней просматривался.

Но пан ее не заметил. Он почувствовал как его ноги стали будто ватные. Пан Мелош часто и поверхностно дышал, силясь не упасть в обморок. Судья заметив это, сделала едва заметный жест помощнице, чтобы та была наготове, случись что. Однако, пан Мелош справился с собой и, зажмурившись, возложил руки на шар. Ничего не произошло. Ладони чуть покалывало, а больше ничего не происходило. Пан Мелош открыл глаза и медленно поднял взгляд на судью, пристально всматривающуюся в шар, стоящий прямо перед ней. В глубине хрусталя загорелась надпись, выведенная готическим шрифтом «невиновен».

— Свободен! — постановила судья и ударила молоточком возвестив конец заседания. Пана Мелоша вывели из зала.

— Элфрид, протри как следует шар, пожалуйста.

— Конечно, госпожа Жозефа, — Элфрид достала коробку со спиртовыми салфетками, надорвала упаковку и тщательно протерла шар перед тем, как убрать его на место. Она заметила, что провод, соединяющий этот шар с шаром госпожи Жозефы немного отходит и стоит отправить заявку в тех.службу. Негоже системе правосудия дать сбой в самый неподходящий момент.

Жозефа же в это время просматривала материалы следующего дела.

— Что за ерунду прислали? Элфрид, в канцелярии точно не перепутали папки? Что-то более издевательского, чем кража репы, я и представить не могла. Но нет, они справились. «Город против пани Шмитт. Воровство цветов с клумб паркового комплекса «Сады», — зачитала Жозефа и застонала. — Элфрид, ты же знаешь всю процедуру от и до, может подменишь меня на этом деле, а?


	9. 9 октября: Ведьма лолита

Зензи перебирала вешалки с платьями уже по второму кругу и негодовала. Ну почему так сложно найти обычное черное платье? Красные, розовые, в шотландку, какие хочешь, но только не черные. Может Зензи и хотелось бы яркое платье, но статус мешал: если у тебя на щеке звезда, то твой цвет черный. А черных платьев для лолли не шьют, только на заказ. Но одеваться у швеи слишком дорого, Зензи пока не могла себе такое позволить. Специализированные же магазины, увы, ничего похожего не продавали, все слишком длинное, слишком узкое, слишком неподходящее. Зензи даже в магазин маскарадных костюмов заходила посмотреть на платье горничной. Но все варианты оказались чересчур короткими, едва прикрывающими самое ценное. Это никуда не годилось. Она ведьма, а не посмешище.

По соседнему проходу между стойками шел консультант и Зензи окликнула ее, приподняв повыше одну из вешалок:

— А нет ли у вас такого же только черного?

— Нет, черных нет, — покачала головой консультант.

Но Зензи не собиралась сдаваться. Она слишком любила все восточное и лолли-стиль в особенности.

— Покажите мне самое темное, — решительно попросила она.

Через полчаса Зензи сидела на лавочке в центральном зале торгового центра и осторожно отпивала из картонного стаканчика горячее какао, купленное в автомате. Рядом с ней на полу стояли два объемных пакета с покупками. Она, в конце концов, ведьма, а значит должна уметь справляться с трудностями.

Какао почти закончилось. У Зензи оставалась еще одна важная покупка, а после можно будет ехать домой. Консультант из магазина одежды сказала, что в этом же центре есть подходящий магазин на первом этаже. И прямо сейчас Зензи смотрела на его вывеску. «Все для рукоделия». Что ж осталось купить черную краску, ленты, нитки и у нее наконец будет вожделенное платье!


	10. 10 октября: Злая ведьма

Лучше всего у Илмы получалось снимать чары. Причем, свои же собственные. Людские тяготы мало занимали мысли Илмы. Ей нужна была звонкая монета, а для этого нужны клиенты и патент.

Илма налила в, потемневшее от времени, блюдо воду из медного кувшина, провела раскрытой ладонью над ее поверхностью и наклонившись поближе вгляделась. На площади, в толпе разговаривали две пани, одну из которых Илма хорошо знала.

«Поговаривают, она купается в молоке ослиц каждый вечер, чтобы сохранять красоту», — прочитала Илма по губам своей знакомицы.

«Не мели чепухи!» — ответила вторая.

«Я сама слышала от Хромой Эльзы», — Илма рассмеялась и хлопнула в ладоши, ведь кумушка пересказывала свой товарке ее, Илмину, байку.

На стол заскочил крупный черный кот, блеснули отраженным светом глаза, Илма погладила своего сателлита раз, другой и вернулась к разговору.

«Ой да придумала она все. Ты еще скажи, что госпожа Дагмар запеченных младенцев ест на завтрак».

«И ничего не придумала. А про младенцев спрошу завтра у Эльзы».

Вот значит как, пани собирается навестить Хромую Эльзу. Завтра Илме надо быть в образе. А сегодня, раз представился такой случай, стоит наложить на пани чары. Пусть ночку помается, зато потом прибежит с самого утра и не надо будет весь день дожидаться ее.

Илма налила воды в котел и подвесила его над очагом, раздула огонь, положила рядом несколько поленьев, чтобы не бегать за ними, если понадобятся. Рядом с полками стоял поднос с высокими бортами, на него Илма поставила несколько склянок, не бегать же с каждой туда-сюда. Из пучков сухих трав, подвешенных на потолочной балке, Илма выдернула по несколько веточек.

Чары, которые накладывала Илма, были несложные, но она всегда умела обставить все так, будто пани одной ногой уже в могиле стоит. Бросив в закипающую воду паучьи лапки, ровно три, один глаз тритона, щепотку измельченных ягод омелы, Илма помешала содержимое котла. Вода вспенилась и слабо засветилась в полумраке. Настал черед трав, а после Илма принялась считать пузыри, медленно поднимающиеся к поверхности неожиданно густого варева. На пятом пузыре, Илма бросила в котел волосок пани и комнату озарило короткой вспышкой. Все было готово. Завтра пани прибежит к Илме, то есть к Хромой Элизе, пожалуется на ночные кошмары, ломоту, немощь, может быть даже на храпящего мужа-чурбана. А Илма посмотрит внимательно, покатает куриное яйцо по голове пани, разобьет его и непременно снимет страшное заклятие. Как хорошо, что пани не стала тянуть и пришла сразу, ведь от него, проклятия этого, и в могилу слечь недолго. Это все ведьмы рыскают по городу да глядят злобно на горожан. Вон, как Дагмар, к примеру. А еще говорят, младенцы стали пропадать. Нет, не в городе, не надо ведьм за дурочек считать. В окрестных селах пропадают.

Илма проверила заперта ли дверь наружу, поплотнее закрыла жалюзи и вышла из комнаты, заперев ту на ключ. В ванной тщательно смыла звезду со щеки. Завтра она наденет обычное платье в серую клетку, передник и чепчик на голову. А после, отопрет другую лавку, выходящую на соседнюю улицу, и будет сетовать пани, как же тяжко простому экстрасенсу справляться с кознями проклятых ведьм. 


	11. 11 октября: Солнечная ведьма

Йоганна разочарованно закрыла браузер и развалилась полулежа на кресле. Она специально выбрала такую модель, чтобы можно было не опасаться опрокинуться на спину. В новой статье не было ни слова о короне. Ни одного словечка. А ведь она приличную сумму отстегнула за подписку.

Покрутившись на стуле вокруг своей оси, Йоганна поднялась и подошла к окну. Вид из обсерватории открывался потрясающий. Башня обсерватории возносилась над городом выше всех остальных. Из окна отчетливо были видны яркие, от влаги, черепичные крыши, узкие улочки, шпили других башен, флаги на ратуше. Если присмотреться к основанию башни, можно было увидеть крошечных, как муравьи, людей.

Йоганна вздохнула и вернулась к работе. Для начала надо было настроить гелиоскоп и взглянуть как сегодня обстоят дела на солнце, нет ли новых пятен? Проверить по записи не случилось ли выбросов? Йоганна потянула ручку большого старинного рубильника, торчащего прямо из пола, рядом с телескопом, на положение, отмеченное латунной табличкой со схематичной гравировкой солнца, и ей показалось, что в механизме что-то щелкнуло. Рубильник зафиксировался в положении гелиоскопа. Йоганна вернулась за стол, убрала свой лэптоп в сумку и включила компьютеры обсерватории. На экране одного из них был налеплен стикер с запиской от Цецилии, ведьмы луны, с которой Йоганна делила обсерваторию. Цецилия работала ночью, а Йоганна днем. Йоганна очень радовалась, когда бывшую ведьму луны сменила Цецилия, оборудование было общим, одно на двоих, что накладывало определенные требования, а Цецилия была весьма аккуратной ведьмой.

«Хорошего дня!» — гласила записка и подмигивала пририсованной кривой рожицей. «И тебе хорошего», — мысленно отозвалась Йоганна. Спохватившись, достала упаковку таких же стикеров и пока софт загружался, Йоганна нацарапала ответную записку: «Хорошей ночи! P.S. Механизм рычага может заедать, понаблюдай за ним, пожалуйста!»

На улице было пасмурно, но какое это имеет значение для ведьмы солнца? Йоганна видела солнце всегда. Облака, туман, смог, снег, городские огни, неподходящее время суток никогда не мешали работе обсерватории, если ей заправляли ведьмы. Йоганна могла работать даже ночью, но они с Цецилией договорились придерживаться традиционного распорядка.

Однако, всегда видеть солнце не означало понимать, как оно устроено.

Собрав все необходимые данные для метеорологов и сделав заключение, она отправила письмо в метеослужбу, и вернулась к своему личному проекту — солнечной короне.

— Как же ты разогреваешься? — снова пробормотала Йоганна. — Может обсудить с Цецилией? Профиль не ее, но стороннее мнение...»

Через пять минут на боку монитора появился еще один стикер: «Как насчет утренней или вечерней чашечки какао?»


	12. 12 октября: Ведьма сладостей

Карл никогда не считал кондитерское дело чем-то недостойным мужчины. С самого детства он крутился на кухне и всегда старался влезть в процесс, когда его мама пекла торт к праздничным датам. Его приводило в восхищение как из таких простых вещей как мука, сахар, масло и яйца можно создавать потрясающие шедевры.

— Можно мне вон тех, малиновых? Шесть штучек, пожалуйста, — попросила Зензи. Она частенько заглядывала к Карлу.

— Конечно, дорогая, — Карл собрал картонную коробку и ловко орудуя щипцами, положил в нее шесть восхитительных ароматных малиновых вензелей. Перевязал коробку лентой и передал над прилавком в руки Зензи не забыв подмигнуть ей. Нет-нет, между ним и Зензи ничего такого не было. Просто у Карла было хорошее настроение.

Карл выучился на кондитера и очень быстро смог открыть свою собственную пекарню. Ему необычайно повезло еще и в том, что место подвернулось не абы где, а на самой центральной площади. Однако ничего не получилось бы, не будь у Карла настоящего таланта.

— Здравствуйте, — опасливо поздоровался следующий посетитель, зачем-то снимая горчичный котелок с головы и косясь больше на темную щетину Карла, чем на витрины, — Что можете посоветовать для праздника?

— Какой праздник, дорогой? — Карл облокотился на прилавок, — Годовщина? — он задорно улыбнулся, чуть склонив голову, — Для жены?

Посетитель кивнул и Карл, упорхнув в подсобку меньше чем на минуту, вернулся с чем-то белым, воздушным, источающим тонкий аромат ванили.

— Свежайшие, еще не успел на витрину выставить.

Посетитель снова кивнул и полез в карман за бумажником даже не спрашивая цену. Все знали, что у Карла лучшие пирожные и торты в городе. И все, что он советует, обязательно придется по вкусу. Карл мечтательно уставился ему вслед, но внимание привлек маленький мальчик, протягивающий купюру.

— Что вы мне посоветуете? — спросил мальчик. Рядом с ним встала его мать и улыбаясь указала на упаковку мягкого ириса. Карл заговорщически подмигнул и потянулся за шуршащим целлофаном.

— Вот это, молодой человек.

— А вы ведьма? — спросил мальчик, рассматривая звезду на щеке Карла.

— Ведьма, — подтвердил тот.

— А разве бывают ведьмы мужчины? — не унимался мальчик.

— Бывают, — спокойно ответил Карл протягивая ириски.

Вопрос мальчика был закономерен. Карл стал ведьмой уже во взрослом возрасте, после того, как устав мучаться от внешнего и внутреннего несоответствия, решился на серьезный шаг. Кондитерская приносила хороший доход и за пару лет Карл накопил достаточную сумму, чтобы из Карлы превратиться в Карла. А еще через год, на его щеке засияла звезда.


	13. 13 октября: фея

— Лиис! — снаружи доносились протяжные крики. — Лиис, я знаю, ты не спишь!

Лиис уютно устроилась в кресле под мягким пледом со спицами и пряжей в руках. Она собиралась связать шарф, перед тем как уснуть до следующей недели. Сады засыпали до весны, но оставалась оранжерея с цветами и экзотическими фруктами, которую цветочные феи не могли бросить на произвол судьбы. Они по очереди устраивали себе короткий отдых, сегодня настала очередь Лиис.

Несколько сезонов назад она устроила себе дом в дупле по совету одной из ведьм и была очень довольна: в нем было сухо, тепло и темно. Никаких сквозняков и дождя. Не то что раньше, когда приходилось зимовать зарывшись в листья. То снег неожиданно сойдет, то мыши подкопают. В садах, конечно, такой напасти не было благодаря Гертруде и другим ведьмам, но в дупле Лиис все равно чувствовала себя увереннее.

Лиис намотала на пальцы тончайшие нитки сочного бирюзового цвета и начала набирать петли. Вязание всегда приносило удовольствие Лиис, а теперь еще и успокаивало. Малые размеры феи весьма ограничивали ее в выборе пряжи. Даже самые тонкие нитки из обычного магазина, для феи были слишком грубы. Приходилось раскручивать пряжу на отдельные нити. Лиис не очень любила это делать. Все изменилось, когда в городе обосновалась Ёнхи. Каким-то образом она прознала о тайном увлечении Лиис и теперь регулярно приносила моток-другой пряжи, тонкой, даже по меркам феи, но удивительно крепкой. Лиис как-то спросила, откуда такие нитки, но Ёнхи только улыбнулась, и подмигнув сказала, что ей помогает Чарлиза.

Петли ложились ровно, одна к одной, Лиис провязала уже рядов десять.

— Лиис! — снова она.

Лиис не собиралась вылетать наружу, пусть Гертруда хоть обзовется. Лиис хотела отдохнуть от вечных принеси-подай капризной ведьмы. Она уже успела плотно закрыть вход в дупло, и Гертруда не догадается, что Лиис нагло игнорирует ее зов.

В конце концов, Гертруда не остается в полном одиночестве: несколько фей всегда бодрствуют, хотя и в меньшем числе, чем летом. К тому же у Гертруды есть подружки-ведьмы. Да и обычных людей никто не отменял. Не зачахнет от скуки пока ее не будет.

А Лиис отдохнет. Ей будет сниться что она проснулась ранней весной, вылетела из своего укрытия вместе с травами, взрезающими сочными зелеными пиками мерзлую землю, вдохнула аромат первых цветов: белых, как уходящий снег, желтых как сияющее солнце, голубых, как бездонное небо... Первые весенние дни упоительны. А потом наступает лето, полное забот и хлопот: выпавшие из гнезда птенцы, тля, нападающая на розы, кроты, подрывающие корни. За всеми надо следить и вовремя сообщать Гертруде. Но феи уже ни одну сотню лет справляются со всеми напастями, и сады, обнимающие старый город, их повод для гордости. 


	14. 14 октября: Ведьма космоса

Маргарета провела рукой по своим коротко остриженным волосам и невольно зацепилась пальцами за дужку гарнитуры.

— Ты там как? — спросила она, поправив девайс.

— Нормально, — ответил невидимый собеседник.

Маргарета стояла перед стальной стеной с небольшим иллюминатором. Сбоку, на кронштейне, свисал огромный монитор, где можно было следить за динамикой параметров: давление, температура, внутри и снаружи, пульс.

— Точно? Тогда я понижаю до расчетного уровня.

С этими словами Маргарета положила ладони на специальные выемки в стене, закрытые черной гибкой мембраной, медленно закрыла глаза и сосредоточилась. Одна из температурных кривых пошла вниз.

— Ты как? — снова спросила Маргарета, открыв глаза.

— Нормально.

— Согни правую руку в локте. Разогни. Теперь Левую. Как ощущения?

— Да нормально Мэгг. Ну чего ты.

— Я вижу, что нормально, но у меня есть протокол испытаний. Хочешь взбучку от начальства? Без проблем, но только не в мою смену.

— Можно подумать, что бывают не твои смены.

Маргарета ухмыльнулась и вернула ладони на мембраны.

— Поэтому мы продолжаем тестировать скафандр согласно протоколу. Итак, Мартин, как ощущения?

— Нормально.

— Хорошо. Я снижаю температуру и увеличиваю разницу в давлении.

Маргарета снова закрыла глаза. Кривые на графиках поползли в разные стороны, но внезапно в гарнитуре раздался голос.

— Стоп!

Казалось, ничего не изменилось в действиях Маргареты, но кривые снова скакнули, на этот раз гораздо резче и в сторону нормы.

Маргарета открыла глаза, рванула к люку и открутив вентиль, дернула на себя дверь. Зашипел пар, пахнуло озоном и из тестовой камеры вышел астронавт.

— Мэгг, глянь шов на рукаве, сзади. Кажется, не выдержал, — Мартин развернулся нужным боком и замер.

— Да, тут проблема, — Маргарета натянула ткань и всмотрелась. — Надо проверить на всех так или только этот с браком.

Мартин снял шлем и наконец вернул себе нормальный обзор. Пока Мэгг заполняла формуляр отчета об испытаниях, он в который раз рассматривал ведьму. Казалось, они столько часов проработали вместе, а он все не может перестать всматриваться в нее. Острый подбородок, огромные темные глаза, очень светлая, почти алебастровая кожа, особенно, в сочетании с мужской стрижкой не делали Маргарету уродливой, напротив, она казалась инопланетным существом, по чистой случайности спустившимся на землю.

— Ты никогда не хотела сама полететь? — спросил вдруг Мартин.

Маргатера оторвалась от бумаг.

— Что? А, в космос?

— Да. Ты же... ведьма космоса, — Мартин замялся, будто это звание могло оскорбить Маргарету.

— Может и хотела бы, только медкомиссию не пройду.

— Прости, — смутился Мартин.

— Да не извиняйся. Зато я могу сколько угодно мучить вас бесконечными тестами, — улыбнулась Маргарета.

— Ага, — Мартин был совершенно согласен. Протоколы протоколами, но если Маргарете казалось, что требуется еще сколько-то часов испытаний, ее мнение было решающим, никакое начальство не спорило с ведьмой.

Повисло неловкое молчание.

— Хочешь, я привезу тебе лунной пыли?

Только задав вопрос, Мартин понял насколько глупо он прозвучал. Ведь у Маргареты наверняка был неограниченный доступ ко всем материалам, фотографиям, артефактам. Мартин уже готов был позорно сбежать, когда услышал:

— Хочу.


	15. 15 октября: Придворная ведьма

— А теперь давай с глазу на глаз поболтаем, — Надджа неуловимым движением прихватила Дагмар за локоток, затянутый в черное кружево, и вывела из толпы. Они остановились рядом с пустующей нишей, скульптуры на время приемов предпочитали выносить из зала, неприятные прецеденты уже случались.

— С глазу на глаз? — весело уточнила Дагмар, рассматривая толпу смокингов и бриллиантов из которой, нет-нет, да косился кто-нибудь.

Надджа невозмутимо очертила, зажатым в руке, кристаллом круг между толпой и ними. Звуки приема стали тише и на них действительно перестали обращать внимание, впрочем, что еще ожидать от работы придворной ведьмы?

— Так лучше? — невинно улыбаясь, спросила она. — Как в городе дела? Справляетесь? В народе волнений нет?

— Все в пределах статистической нормы. Бриджит удается как-то балансировать, просто диву даюсь иногда, как у нее терпения хватает. Моя-то задача маленькая, знай ходи себе по эвентам да слушай.

— Бриджит то же самое говорит про тебя, — рассмеялась Надджа и пригубила бокал с розовым шампанским. — Как Илма поживает?

— Куролесит понемногу, конечно, но следим за ней и перегибать палку не даем. Она отлично чувствует, где остановиться, знает же, что патент не продлим. Недавно попыталась распустить слух, что я младенцев ворую и на завтрак ем, — Дагмар хихикнула, будто хорошую шутку рассказала. А вот у Надджи опасно блеснули глаза. — Только ты не трогай ее, пожалуйста, все равно кто-нибудь будет слухи распускать, а так хоть подконтрольная ведьма.

— Ты права, конечно, — вздохнула Надджа. — Столько веков прошло, а нам все не изжить эти глупые суеверия. Это иной раз так злит, что сил никаких нет.

— Надджа, — несмело начала Дагмар, — вы ничего не придумали насчет Янни?

— Нет, пока, — придворная ведьма качнула головой, — но проект не заброшен, просто нечем пока порадовать тебя.

— Жаль девочку, из нее могла получиться сильная ведьма.

Надджа крепко сжала плечо Дагмар и та едва заметно кивнула в знак признательности.

— Мне, кстати, из ковенанта пожаловались на одну вашу ведьму, — сощурив глаза Надджа сменила тему.

— На кого?

— На Гертруду, Садами занимается.

Дагмар закатила глаза, услышав имя, и Надджа продолжила.

— Говорят засыпала жалобами и прошениями.

— Не обращай внимания. И в ковенант это же передай. Неугомонная девчонка! Представь только, она живет в Садах, окружена помощницами — цветочными феями, никаких людей, никакого стресса. И она еще жалуется!

Надджа заливисто рассмеялась, от чего защита слетела и самые любопытные снова обернулись в их сторону. Надджа жестом подозвала официанта, поставила пустой бокал, взяла два новых и сказала:

— Кстати, о ковенанте. На прошлой неделе рассматривали ваше с Бриджит предложение уравнять всех в начертании знака.

— И что? — осторожно спросила Дагмар.

— Решение еще не принято, ковенант хочет больше статистики. А я изо всех сил пытаюсь увести их от мысли, что все это затеяно ради Карла. Ну знаешь все эти «надо уметь подстраиваться под общемировые социальные изменения» и прочая ерунда. На следующей неделе они вернутся к вопросу и, чем Бездна не шутит, может и правда примут изменения.

— А это и не ради Карла. Но прецедент есть, это раз. И два, мы же не в средних веках, а звезду традиционно чертят только женщины. Разве это равноправие, что б его?

— Не горячись, — Надджа улыбнулась, — Идем, лучше представлю тебя новому министру финансов.


	16. 16 октября: Хозяйка чудовищ/ ветеринар

Оделия вынесла в приемную переноску с кроликом и отдала ее маленькому хозяину. Она присела на корточки перед мальчиком лет десяти, глядящим на нее глазами полными слез.

— Он будет спать еще какое-то время, это нормально, а потом проснется здоровым, — обнадежила его Оделия. — Пан Ригер, — обратившись к отцу мальчика, Оделия протянула фирменный пакет «Веселого фамильяра», внутри которого лежал фиал с переливающейся, будто ртуть, жидкостью. — Вот это надо будет добавлять в воду еще месяц. По одной капле на объем поилки.

Попрощавшись с Ригерами, Оделия окинула взглядом зал, высматривая следующего по очереди. Она уже собиралась позвать в кабинет Лакки — жизнерадостного бульдога, который на прошлой неделе травмировал лапу, и его хозяина, как зацепилась глазами за сутулую фигуру Илмы, шепчущую что-то на ухо другой посетительнице.

«Ну уж нет», — подумала Оделия.

— Сейчас тобой займутся, — сказала она Лакки, а сама развернулась к Илме, кивнула на дверь и скомандовала. — В кабинет!

— Но мы можем подождать, — запротивилась Илма, — вон сколько еще перед нами людей.

— В кабинет, — повторила с нажимом Оделия.

Они зашли в процедурный кабинет как раз тогда, когда Зензи приводила его в порядок после предыдущего четырехлапого пациента.

— Зензи, возьми Лакки во вторую процедурную, а я скоро подойду.

Увидев, что следом за Оделией входит Илма, Зензи понятливо кивнула, быстро покидала в контейнер использованные инструменты и вышла в зал.

— Лакки, идем! — Оделия услышала как Зензи повела пса и его хозяина в процедурную и прикрыла дверь.

— Слушаю тебя, Илма.

— Вот Фелес что-то вялый сегодня, — Илма посадила кота на стол, — Как бы не захворал.

Оделия посмотрела на кота, Фелес был абсолютно здоров. На самом деле, Оделия прекрасно знала зачем приходит Илма. Но раз ей принесли животное, она была обязана его осмотреть. Илма тоже знала, что Оделия знает, но напропалую пользовалась ее обязанностями.

Оделия положила руки на бока Фелеса и прикрыла глаза.

— Кот здоров, — резюмировала она полминуты спустя. Оделия начала раздражаться, ведь в приемной ждут те, кому действительно требуется ее помощь. Она одернула себя, надо успокоиться, иначе...

— Ой! — Илма отшатнулась и схватив Фелеса рванула из кабинета.

«Ну вот, опять проснулся», — подумала Оделия и вздохнула. Ей не надо было оборачиваться, чтобы узнать что так испугало ведьму. Вместо этого Оделия подошла к одному из холодильных шкафов, открыла дверцу и достала замороженную скумбрию. В остальных шкафах конечно же хранились лекарства, но не в этом.

Часть пола, в дальней части кабинета, была закрыта решеткой с крупными ячейками, через которые, вверх, подрагивая и пульсируя, тянулись полдюжины щупалец, цвета глубокой морской воды.

— Вот, держи, — Оделия сунула скумбрию в одно из щупалец, оно стремительно накрутилось на рыбину и утащило ее вниз, под пол. — Цветочек, зачем ты проснулся, еще же так рано. И мне ничего не угрожало, это всего лишь Илма была, — щупальца нежно обвивали руки и пальцы Оделии, едва прихватывая присосками и тут же отпуская. Снизу раздался плеск воды и хруст перемалываемой рыбы. — Ладно, давай, засыпай. Мне работать надо. Мы обязательно поплаваем сегодня, обещаю, но только вечером.

Одно за другим, щупальца втягивались вниз и скрывались в темноте. Оделия нежно погладила последнее и поднявшись на ноги отправилась за следующим пациентом.м.


	17. 17 октября: Некромант

— Патрик, открывай! — по моргу разнесся скрипучий голос Вороны.

Патрик оторвался от трупа, разложенного на секционном столе и отложив скальпель в сторону, отправился к двери, на ходу снимая перчатки.

— Здравствуй, Ворона, у меня там не очень аппетитно, — Патрик встал в дверном проеме, намереваясь не пускать ведьму внутрь, но с Вороной такой фокус провернуть было нереально. Она легко отодвинула некроманта в сторону и проскользнула у него подмышкой.

— Да ладно, Патрик, что я трупов не видала, — отозвалась Ворона. — Вон даже на тебя посмотреть, сидит как сыч сутками в своем подземелье, света белого не видит, позеленел совсем. Вышел бы наружу, подышал воздухом. Скоро люди шарахаться начнут.

— Некогда мне, — вздохнул Патрик, — работы много. Что у тебя?

Патрик знал, что раз Ворона пришла, у нее есть товар или заказ.

— Мне нужны капли для сына пани Марты. Уж не знаю, из чего ты их варишь, по правде сказать, и не рвусь, но они работают, а значит пани Марта снова придет за ними, — Ворона хихикнула. — Пани Марта считает, что они на травах, и я не пытаюсь разубедить ее.

— Хорошо, через неделю будут готовы, — кивнул Патрик, радуясь, что рецепт оказался удачным.

— Еще у меня есть тритоньи глаза.

— Ну, Ворона, тритоньи глаза у любого лавочника есть, — улыбнулся Патрик.

— А ты не смейся, лучше посмотри, — с этими словами Ворона достала из потертой сумки склянку и протянула ее некроманту.

Патрик мельком взглянул на содержимое и уже был готов пошутить, что Ворона растеряла знаменитую хватку, как она опередила его.

— Встряхни.

Патрик послушался, потряс склянку и в восхищении замер. Глаза в сменили цвет.

— Зеркальные тритоны! Где ты достала? — Патрик глянул на хитро улыбающуюся ведьму и осекся, все равно ведь не скажет. Зато теперь у него есть с чем экспериментировать.

Уходя Ворона остановилась в дверях и снова полезла в свою сумку.

— Вот еще. Это тебе. А то совсем зачахнешь в своем морге, — она поставила на пустующий секционный стол черную картонную коробку с затейливо выведенной литерой «К» на крышке.

Ворона ушла и Патрик остался один. Труп за компанию он не считал, несмотря на популярные в народе шуточки. Патрик встал над трупом и задумался, зачем ведьма принесла ему пирожные? Чтобы сказать, что было в коробке, Патрику не требовалось заглядывать внутрь, такие были только у Карла.

Ворона о чем-то догадалась? Но как?

Патрик старался пореже заходить в магазинчик Карла: и себя не искушать и того не беспокоить. Примет ведь за праздное любопытство, подумает, что Патрик приходит просто чтобы поглазеть на него. А это было не так. Карл нравился ему, очень. Но Патрик не знал как заговорить с ним, как не оскорбить нечаянным вопросом. Вот и сидел в морге безвылазно, благо работа была. Не трупы, так какое-нибудь особое зелье.

Патрик поймал себя на том, что он уже четверть часа как стоит над трупом, но так и не сделал ни одного разреза. Он покосился на черную коробку.

«А в бездну!» — подумал Патрик, снял перчатки, вымыл руки и подошел к коробке. Он медленно потянул за кончик ленты и распустив узел, откинул крышку. Внутри был парный набор пирожных: одно темное, второе светлое. По внешнему виду и по тому, как они были уложены в коробку, сразу было понятно, это набор для двоих.

— Как ты прознала? — пробормотал Патрик вслух, — И что теперь делать?


	18. 18 октября: Музыкальная ведьма

Прогуливаясь по Садам, можно было опустить монетку в специальный ящичек, получить одноразовый браслет и наслаждаться не только свежим воздухом, но и музыкой. Ребекка умела делать так, что каждый слышал именно ту, которую хотел, и которая больше всего подходила под настроение.

Она завернулась в шерстяной плед и устроилась в плетеном кресле, одного из кафе. День выдался погожий и Ребекка, вместе с некоторыми другими посетителями, соблазнившись горячим глинтвейном и ароматным жаренным миндалем, устроилась на пока еще не убранной летней веранде. Она отправилась в Сады, чтобы проверить все ли работает как надо и теперь, с чувством выполненного долга, решила немного передохнуть. Горячая кружка грела пальцы, а поднимающийся пар — лицо. Очки, конечно, запотевали, превращая окружающий мир в разноцветные пятна, но это ерунда для той, кто живет звуками.

Когда кружка опустела наполовину, на площадь выбежало человек пять детворы. Они смеясь обежали вокруг борта фонтана, уже выключенного, и остановились около края веранды, где сидела Ребекка.

— Вот сюда надо дуть, — воскликнул один из них, указывая куда-то рукой.

— Да нет же, сначала надо зажать здесь, — перебил другой.

— Дайте, — крикнул третий, завязалась шуточная борьба и к ногам Ребекки упала многоствольная флейта.

Дети обернулись и замерли, увидев Ребекку.

— Вы умеете играть на такой? — спросил мальчик, осмелившийся подойти поближе и поднять флейту. Ребекка сначала удивилась такому вопросу, а потом вспомнила, что надела сегодня серьги в виде скрипичных ключей. «Наверное, все-таки имеет какое-то понятие о музыке», — подумала Ребекка, но вслух сказала другое.

— Что же вы так с инструментом не бережно?

Мальчик потупился.

— Давай сюда, — сжалилась Ребекка.

Для начала она осмотрела флейту, не пострадала ли та при падении, но все трубки выглядели целыми. Ребекка смахнула пыль и поднесла флейту к губам.

Мелодия, простая, но трогательная, разлилась по площади, просочилась сквозь голые ветви деревьев, заполнила собой весь Сад, от края до края. Мелодия манила, звала за собой, и вскоре на площади стали собираться люди. Их было все больше и к концу мелодии на площади было не протолкнуться. Ребекка опустила флейту и увидела сотни глаз, обращенные на нее. Ближе всех стояли мальчишки.

— А можно еще? — услышала она тихую просьбу.

«Вот и отдохнула», — подумала Ребекка, но вслух ничего не сказала. Вместо этого улыбнулась и поднесла флейту к губам.


	19. 19 октября: Технологичная ведьма

Приподняв гогглы, Селма пристроила их на лоб и хмуро уставилась на рубильник. Латунная пластина, закрывающая его основание была уже откручена и лежала в стороне вместе с винтами.

— Надо разбирать пол вокруг, так мне не видно, — Селма повернулась к Йоганне. У той по какой-то причине вид был торжествующий. — Ты в порядке? — это немного сбивало Селму с толку. По ее мнению, если что-то не ладилось, прямо как сейчас, повода для торжества не было.

— А я говорила Цецилии, что рычаг начал заедать! То есть не говорила, писала записку. А она, уже неделю твердит что все нормально.

— А... Вон в чем дело, — потянула Селма. — Так что, разбираем?

— Если другого способа нет, то конечно. Только у меня нет подходящего инструмента, наверное, — Йоганна огляделась в поисках того, что могло бы пригодиться.

— Ничего, у меня есть, — Селма присела на корточки перед саквояжем, открыла его и немного порывшись, достала небольшую фомку. Присмотревшись к доскам, она приметила подходящую щель и, не сомневаясь ни мгновения, вставила в нее конец фомки и надавила. Раздался сочный хруст дерева.

Через несколько минут, пол рядом с рубильником был разобран и механизм наконец стал хорошо виден. Селма отбросила фомку, отряхнула брюки от пыли, но тут же встала на колени всматриваясь в провал, пока закатывала рукава блузы и прихватывала их специальными ремешками, чтобы не мешали при работе.

Провал был заполнен трубками, шестернями, проводами и еще чем-то непонятным для всех, кроме Селмы.

— Так-так... — потянула она, опуская гогглы на глаза. Надев перчатки из толстой кожи Селма решительно сунула руку в провал. — Ну-ка, медленно переключи рычаг, — скомандовала она.

Йоганна потянулась к рукоятке, зажала язычок и замерла. Рука Селмы была все еще где-то в глубине механизма.

— Ну чего ты замерла? Все нормально, давай, медленно веди рычаг, — подбодрила ее Селма.

— Твоя рука...

— Все путем, просто медленно веди рычаг, я скомандую, когда остановиться.

Йоганна перехватив рычаг поудобнее медленно начала тянуть его, наблюдая за тем, как проворачиваются детали механизма.

— Стой, — Селма посмеялась про себя от того, как Йоганна замерла испуганной мышкой, — кажется, нащупала, возвращай назад рубильник.

Селма вынула руку, совершенно целую, и полезла в саквояж. Нацепив на гогглы маленький фонарик, Селма легла на пол и сунула внутрь уже обе руки, на этот раз без перчаток. Немного повозившись Селма извлекла на свет внушительную шестеренку.

— Вот! — она указала на стертый зуб.

— Что же делать? — спросила Йоганна.

— Сейчас починим и будет как новенький, — Селма достала тюбик с густой пастой, выдавила немного и налепила бесформенным куском на стертый зуб. Приложила хрустальную линзу к целому зубу, а затем переместила ее к залепленному пастой. По обсерватории разнесся звон и металлическая крошка осыпалась на пол.

— Можно взглянуть? — спросила Йоганна и Селма протянула ей шестерню, отряхивая снова налипшую пыль. Йоганна с удивлением рассматривала шестерню, та была будто только что с завода. При всем желании Йоганна не могла понять какой именно зуб был стерт, они все были абсолютно одинаковые.

— Вот это да... — пораженно прошептала Йоганна, на что Селма лишь довольно улыбнулась. 


	20. 20 октября: Ведьма-русалка

Тилл ухватилась за ленты водорослей, подождала, пока набежит волна и подтянувшись, запрыгнула на камень и приготовилась ждать. Высматривая ведьму, Тилл поправила кокетливо налепленную на щеку морскую звездочку, не так-то просто рисовать на теле, когда основную массу времени проводишь под водой.

Сегодня Тилл поджидала ведьму далеко от привычного места и когда заметила темную фигуру, замахала рукой, привлекая внимание.

— А где все? — спросила Ворона аккуратно переступая с камня на камень и подходя к кромке воды. Обычно они с Тилл встречались дальше от города, где берег не был заполнен рыбаками и Тилл не опасалась нечаянно попасть на крючок.

— Оделия, четвертого дня, с Цветочком плавали, вот и распугали всю рыбу, — Тилл пожала плечами, ей-то это только на руку было — никто не мешал как следует осмотреть дно в поисках жемчужных раковин.

— У тебя сегодня есть что-то особенное? — спросила Ворона. Она уже не ждала увидеть в этом году Тилл, ведь скоро залив скует льдом и русалка до весны уйдет в подводный город. И увидев вчера вечером как загорелся один из призывных кристаллов, решила, что у Тилл что-то ценное — товар или новость.

— Патрику понравились глаза? — спросила Тилл, будто не слышала вопроса ведьмы.

— Радовался как ребенок! — Ворона рассмеялась скрипучим каркающим смехом, а Тилл удовлетворенно улыбнулась тонкими губами, обнажая множество маленьких острых зубкок.

Тилл нравился Патрик, она считала его хорошим, и к тому же он тоже работал над тем, чтобы вытащить Янни. Подкинуть ему ценных ингредиентов было не жалко. Тилл потому и продавала свои находки только Вороне, была уверена — все редкости уйдут в правильные руки. Ну и конечно, Тилл знала, что Ворона не сдаст ее за браконьерство.

— Сестрицы вчера из глубин поднимали рыб-фонарей, а одна издохла в процессе. Куда ее девать? Отдали мне, — Тилл достала из сумки склянку и протянула ее Вороне. В склянке светился ровным светом шарик на тонком стебельке. — Ты как-то говорила, что если из глубин что-то попадется, то для тебя приберечь.

— Тилл, это все, что от рыбы осталось? — осторожно спросила Ворона.

— Кому продавать будешь?

— Урсуле, — после недолгого раздумья ответила ведьма.

Тилл кивнула, соглашаясь с выбором, Урсула не испортит ценную рыбину, она перекинула вперед, мешающие мокрые волосы, и потянула из воды тонкую бечевку, конец которой был завязан вокруг ее запястья. Из воды показалась жуткая тварь, обмотанная сетью, но обе ведьмы знали, из нее можно сварить множество полезных зелий.

— Фонарик тоже возьми, — сказала Тилл. — Расплатишься весной, когда лед сойдет с воды.

Русалка взмахнула чешуйчатым хвостом и соскользнула в воду, почти не поднимая брызг. Она еще какое-то время наблюдала за удаляющейся фигурой Вороны, а потом нырнула на глубину.


	21. 21 октября: Зельевар

Урсула нарезала тоненькими, почти прозрачными, ломтиками корень мандрагоры. Не лежит, зараза, в холодном шкафу, портится, приходилось высушивать корень, чтобы сохранить на зиму. Летом-то всегда можно свежий достать, а как быть не в сезон?

Сегодня надо было еще некоторые травы перебрать, посмотреть, правильно ли сохнут, не затухли ли? Покупать чужое Урсула не любила. Кто знает, где собрано да как подготовлено? Лучше Урсула сама все сделает, время потратит, конечно, но зато будет точно уверенна в результате.

Закончив с мандрагорой и разложив нежные ломтики на стальных листах, Урсула поставила чайник на огонь, она вполне заслужила передышку перед тем, как заняться травами.

— Урсула! — дверь лавочки Урсула не запирала и колокольчик своим звоном первый успел сообщить о посетителе. Со стоном поднявшись, не выпуская чашку из рук, Урсула пошла встречать Ворону. Она узнала ведьму по голосу.

— Здравствуй, не хочешь чашечку какао чтобы согреться с мороза?

Ворона по мнению Урсулы выглядела не очень хорошо. За ней тянулся мокрый след, хотя на улице было сухо, и почему-то сильно пахло рыбой. Все стало понятно, когда Ворона с громким влажным шлепком, водрузила на прилавок свою ношу. 

— Вот, — с гордостью произнесла Ворона.

Урсула осмотрела сверток, вокруг которого неспешно ширилась смердящая рыбой лужица и не пыталась выказать негодования, если Ворона принесла что-то, то это стоящая штука. Понять бы только насколько.

— Хорошо, — наконец сказала Урсула, минутка торжества по ее мнению немного затянулась. Как она и ожидала, Ворона запустила руку в сумку и достала склянку с фонариком.

— Это ее? — с недоверием спросила Урсула указывая на сверток.

— Ее, — Ворона закивала головой. 

— Беру. Сколько?

Глубоководные были большой редкостью, да еще и фонарик! «Это же сколько можно концентрата для путеводного зелья сварить!» — подумала Урсула.

— Сотня за фонарик, тушка в подарок.

Цена не низкая, но Урсула легко согласилась, она выручит приличную сумму за то, что можно наварить из рыбины. Впрочем, фонарик стоит пустить на другое дело, за него еще и компенсацию от ковенанта дадут. В любом случае, Урсула чувствовала, что в накладе не останется. 

— Надо бы разделать ее, — Урсула задумчиво рассматривала сверток, пытаясь одним пальцем поддеть сеть.

— Это точно, — хохотнула Ворона, — пока она свеженькая. Ну ладно, бывай. 

— Уверена, что не хочешь подкрепиться с дороги?

— Нет, мне еще через весь город идти и полдня отмываться от рыбного духа. Пойду я, — Ворона махнула на прощание и выскользнула на улицу, а Урсула пыталась прикинуть, как разделать рыбину? Обычно она имела дело с растениями. Все животное покупала уже готовым. Урсула припомнила, что у нее должна быть книга с руководством и допив в два глотка остывающее какао, отправилась мыть руки и искать книгу. Надо было срочно заняться глубоководной, иначе скоро ее лавку будут путать с рыбным магазином.


	22. 22 октября: Ведьма-воин/ рыцарь

— Госпожа Фрок! — послышался голос из-за двери и топот ног, — Госпожа Фрок! Там драка! В раздевалке, — наконец в кабинет заглянул ее помощник из людских. Он был довольно толковым, и Фрок называла его своим адъютантом, хотя официально такой должности при Фрок не было.

Бросив бумаги Фрок выскочила из кабинета в крытую галерею, соединяющую ее башню с учебным корпусом. Тугие косы били ее по спине, будто подгоняя вперед. Ей бы рогатый шлем и вылитая валькирия получилась бы: грозная и прекрасная. Фрок частенько сравнивали с девами-воительницами, хотя ей самой казалось, что сходства никакого. Разве что пшеничные косы, которые снова взметнулись вверх, когда она резко повернув за угол и остановилась, положив ладонь на шершавую стену. Высокие спины закрывали от Фрок происходящее, но по азартным выкрикам догадаться было не трудно.

Фрок, как раскаленный нож сквозь масло, прошла через толпу к дерущимся.

— Что здесь происходит? — для самих дерущихся, появление разгневанной Фрок стало полной неожиданностью и на ведьму уставились две пары злых глаз.

Фрок за шкирки раскидала парней по разным углам. Сама она никогда не была против помахать кулаками, но считала, что это следует делать в спарринге или применительно к врагу. А устраивать потасовку с товарищем, который в будущем будет прикрывать тебе спину, глупо и недальновидно.

— И это лучший выпуск академии за десять лет? — издевательски спросила она и поправила нагрудник, чтобы не так давил. Он был как и кирасы, из кевлара, только черный. Вместо герба города, в правом верхнем углу красовался ведьминский знак, прямо под тем, который Фрок рисовала на щеке.

— Имущество казенное портите, значит... — потянула Фрок. На полу валялась кевларовая кираса с трещиной, которая очевидно и послужила причиной спора, перешедшего в потасовку. Фрок недоумевала, как они умудрились сломать броню? А еще ей было не столько жаль казенное имущество, сколько досадно за то, что эти люди собираются стать опорой спокойствия и порядка в обществе.

— Что ж, думаю, самое время устроить небольшой смотр прямо сейчас. Открываем шкафчики! — скомандовала Фрок. — И встаем каждый рядом со своим.

Через стажировку у Фрок проходили все выпускники полицейской академии перед тем, как приступить к работе. Это было финальным испытанием. Любой из них, рано или поздно, столкнется с ведьмами и сверхъестественным, а значит должен уметь «быстро распознать» и «вовремя сообщить» куда следует. Ковенант и светские власти по этому вопросу были единодушны.

На первый взгляд, стажировка не должна была быть слишком сложной, но по мнению каждого, кто ее прошел, больше всего напоминала армейскую муштру. Фрок была уверенна, дисциплина — это именно то, что требуется молодым людям для того, чтобы добиться успеха в жизни.

— Кто сигвей не поставил вчера на зарядку? Петер? — Фрок резко обернулась к одному из спорщиков. К ссадинам и всклоченному виду добавились расширившиеся глаза, он не понимал, как Фрок догадалась. Сигвеи не были номерными, кто угодно мог пользоваться им в течении дня.

— Ведьма... — пронесся еле различимый шепот. Фрок ухмыльнулась. 

— Петер сегодня и завтра на снаряжении: чистит и моет за всех. Это ясно? Что касается порчи имущества... — не давая эмоциям просочиться в голос, Фрок наклонилась и подняла треснувшую кирасу, повертела ее в руках, а потом резко, почти без усилия, соединила края трещины. — Если снаряжение кому-то не подходит, надо не у товарища пытаться одолжить что получше, а обратиться к старшему, — она отдала, ставшую снова целой, кирасу Петеру. — Сходишь завтра с Вольфом на склад и подберешь подходящую по размеру. И это надо было сделать с самого начала.

Раздав указания и наряды, Фрок вернулась к себе в башню. Она не собиралась демонстрировать курсантам свое отношение к этой глупой потасовке. А еще ей требовалось подумать. Оставалось чуть меньше полутора месяцев чтобы вбить в их пустые головы знание того, что старших по званию, и их распоряжения, требуется уважать и беспрекословно выполнять. Обычно Фрок устраивала тщательно спланированное ЧП, но сейчас близился Самайн.

На рабочем столе ее уже ждала чашка горячего какао и Фрок мысленно похвалила Вольфа. Сев в кресло и закинув ноги на стол, Фрок, прихлебывая какао маленькими глотками, размышляла, стоит ли отложить все на следующий месяц или поторопиться?


	23. 23 октября: Ученица школы магии

Хильдегард до одури боялась предстоящего испытания.

Зеркала никогда не считались очень сложными, но после того, как год назад заблудилась Янни, к этому испытанию стали относиться серьезно. На экзамен стали приглашать не меньше трех ведьм, одна из которых — куратор испытуемой. Хильдегард будет подстраховывать Бриджит, прямо там, внутри зеркала, еще одна ведьма снаружи. И только третья будет наблюдать за тем, как справляется Хильде. И хотя разница между случаем Янни и обычным испытанием была велика, ведь Янни по собственной глупости пропала, Хильде все равно очень переживала.

Она сидела в приемной и каждые пять минут бросала взгляд на большие настенные часы. В полдень должны собраться ведьмы и все начнется.

— Хильде, — из коммутатора раздался голос Бриджит, — не раскисай!

— Я не раскисаю, — пробормотала Хильде не включая обратную связь.

— И не спорь со старшими. Бери какао и иди сюда.

Хильдегард наполнила две чашки, поставила их на поднос и зашла в кабинет Бриджит.

— Мы же обсуждали испытание несколько раз, Хильде. Ничего сложного, считай повороты. Далеко тебе все равно не надо заходить, только в пределах ратуши, а ты и так знаешь все закоулки здесь.

— Вы же будете рядом? — спросила Хильде, она всегда чувствовала себя увереннее, когда Бриджит была рядом. В ответ она улыбнулась и сжала плечо Хильде, сильно, надежно.

На башне зазвонил колокол, полдень. С последним ударом дверь в кабинет Бриджит распахнулась и внутрь вошли ведьмы.

— Мы обошли вокруг ратуши и заперли все зеркала по периметру, — с порога сообщила Дагмар. — Хильде, сегодня я буду твоим экзаменатором, — она подмигнула юной ведьме. — Оделия будет следить за тобой в физическом мире, Бриджит в зеркальном. Ну ты и так все это знаешь. Но у нас сегодня маленькое изменение в регламенте, надо протестировать одно средство и ты подходишь лучше всего.

Хильде согласно кивнула и увидела как из-за спин ведьм вышел запыхавшийся Патрик.

— Я не нашел лифт, — пожаловался он.

— В этом крыле только лестницы, Патрик, — посмеиваясь, успокоила некроманта Бриджит.

Ведьмы в шесть рук задернули шторы, расставили по местам и зажгли свечи, выкатили огромное зеркало в тяжелой дубовой оправе. Хильде отражалась в нем с полный рост и видела полкабинета за своей спиной. Она настраивалась и ждала команды, когда к ней подошел Патрик.

— Когда ты будешь по ту сторону зеркала и начнешь обратную дорогу, я опущу твою руку вот сюда, — Патрик показан большую склянку с широким горлом в которое беспрепятственно может пройти рука взрослого мужчины. Склянка наполовину была наполнена жидкостью, переливающейся бензиновыми разводами.

— Что это? — спросила Хильде.

— Не могу пока сказать, — покачал головой Патрик. — Но это не больно и это не помешает тебе пройти испытание.

— Хорошо.

Кто-то из ведьм выключил электрические светильники, кабинет погрузился в полумрак, разгоняемый светом восковых свечей. Хильде закрыла глаза и сделала шаг вперед. На секунду закружилась голова и тут же прошла. Хильде открыла глаза. Она плавала, будто в невесомости в черном ничто, а прямо перед ней под разными углами прорезали пространство прямоугольные, круглые, овальные проемы.

«Зеркала!» — обрадовалась Хильдегард: «Я внутри!»

Теперь Хильде надо было дойти до зеркала в гардеробной бургомистра. Бриджит была права, когда говорила, что Хильде знает все уголки ратуши, но зеркальный мир все-таки отличался от обычного, как изнанка отличается от лицевой стороны платья.

Двигаться с непривычки оказалось тяжеловато. Хильде добралась до соседнего зеркала, заглянула — уборная их этажа — надо было спускаться ниже. Так зеркало за зеркалом, Хильде приближалась к искомому.

На записке было написано «ТЕЧАЗ». Хильде удивилась этой тарабарщине и осмотрела комнату: костюмы, рубашки, туфли. В углу на спинку стула небрежно кинута мантия. Все верно, это гардеробная бургомистра. Значит и записка верная. Пожав плечами Хильде отправилась в обратную сторону, к кабинету Бриджит. На полпути Хильде почувствовала странное, ее руку потянуло вперед. Чувство появилось внезапно, но прикинув направление Хильде не стала сопротивляться, тянуло в нужную сторону. Хильде расслабилась и позволила странной силе вести себя. Мимо промелькнуло полдюжины зеркал и Хильде, увидев как приближается к тому, через которое вошла сама, закрыла глаза. Мгновенная судорога и Хильде почувствовала, что сидит в кресле. Открыв глаза она увидела свое отражение и еще полкабинета позади себя, с руки стекала переливающаяся жидкость и капала на пол.

— Я прошла? — спросила Хильде не пытаясь подняться.

— Что было в записке? — спросила Дагмар.

— Чушь какая-то, но место было верным, я уверена.

— Напиши это, — Дагмар подала Хильде бумагу и карандаш. — А теперь поверни к зеркалу.

На листке вверх ногами было выведено «ЗАЧЕТ». Хильде радостно взвизгнула и рассмеялась. Ну конечно же!

— Всегда помни про отражения, Хильде, — прощаясь сказала Дагмар.

Хильде предстояло еще одно испытание с зеркалами через месяц, но теперь оно вызывало больше предвкушения, чем страха.


	24. 24 октября: Лунная ведьма

Цецилия переключила рубильник на ночной телескоп. Пришлось признать, что Йоганна была права, теперь шло значительно легче, практически без усилий. Цецилия собиралась обязательно написать записку с благодарностью. Вот прямо обязательно. Сейчас только посмотрит что в ближайшем пространстве творится и сразу напишет, чтобы не забыть ближе к утру.

Цецилия загрузила систему, подкрутила ручку телескопа, направив его в сторону моря Изобилия и Лангрена. Это можно было сделать и дистанционно, но Цецилии нравилось работать руками. Наведя резкость она вернулась за монитор, надо было сделать несколько снимков по просьбе коллег.

Машинально меняя один за другим спектры для снимков, Цецилия думала как быть с квартирой. Срок аренды подходил к концу и надо было принять решение, оставаться или съезжать. Хотелось перебраться поближе к центру, но башня стоила дорого и Цецилия уже какое-то время вынашивала идею, которую собиралась предложить Йоганне. Они все равно делили обсерваторию, почему бы не разделить еще и башню? Они будут мало мешать друг другу, и, вероятно, встречаться только за завтраками и ужинами. Неплохой вариант, считала Цецилия, только все откладывала разговор на потом и вот дотянула до последней недели.

«Напишу записку прямо сегодня», — решила Цецилия. Она сменила спектр для последнего снимка и заметила, как изображение помутнело.

— Янни, если это ты, то зеркала мне нужны для работы. Точнее телескопу. Не обижайся, детка, но мне надо работать, — крикнула Цецилия. Никто не отозвался, но изображение вновь стало четким. Цецилия вздохнула покачав головой и сохранила снимок. — Когда же тебя вытащат? — тихонько пробормотала она.

Распечатав снимки и подождав, пока чернила просохнут Цецилия собрала их в стопку и уже положила в конверт, но... что-то было не так на первой фотографии.

— Подождите-ка! — она выхватила ее из конверта и бросилась к столу за лупой. — Это еще что такое? — идеально ровная граница лунной поверхности была немного размыта в одном месте. Это можно было списать на пыль, искажения от атмосферы, да на что угодно, если бы снимки делал кто-то другой, а не Цецилия.

Рванув к телескопу и увеличив фокусное расстояние ведьма приникла глазом к окуляру. Ни отраженный лунный свет, ни городские огни не помешали Цецилии разглядеть то, что попало на снимки.

— Так и есть, — спокойным голосом, даже чересчур спокойным, ни для кого конкретно, произнесла Цецилия. — Вам придется потерпеть со снимками, отправлю чуть позже. После того, как зарегистрирую комету, — с этими словами Цецилия подпрыгнула и закричала на всю обсерваторию, — У меня есть своя комета! То есть будет. Надо только зарегистрировать.

Проверив по базам данных, и убедившись, что комета действительно никем не зарегистрирована, Цецилия открыла форму заявки и начала вбивать данные.

— Так, дата, место, приблизительная траектория, сектор. Поторапливайся Цецилия, пока никто не застолбил ее вперед тебя, — подбадривала сама себя ведьма. — Что еще? Название? — тут Цецилия на мгновение задумалась, но быстро напечатала: «Йоганна».

— И попробуй теперь отказаться и не стать моей соседкой! — Цецилия нажала кнопку «отправить» и скрестив пальцы ждала обновления базы. Страница неспешно перезагрузилась и в таблице заявок прибавилась строка с только что открытой кометой «Йоганна».

Разумеется, пройдет какое-то время, прежде чем обсерватории со всего мира официально подтвердят находку Цецилии. Но сама ведьма ничуть не сомневалась в успехе.


	25. 25 октября: Ведьма насекомых

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Автор знает систематику, но хочет, чтобы было именно так))

До Самайна оставалась всего неделя. К тому же была пятница и Чарлиза ожидала повышенный интерес публики к своему заведению ближе к вечеру. Особенно детей. Особенно обычных людских детей. Взрослые, конечно, тоже будут, но по большей части чтобы сопровождать своих отпрысков. В этом не было ничего удивительного, в конце октября город всегда украшали к празднику, развешивали гирлянды, зажигали жаровни и люди как будто вспоминали, что живут бок о бок с ведьмами.

Чарлиза кокетливо улыбнулась своему отражению, поправила легкий, как паутина, и такой же белый, локон, выбившийся из высокой прически, отперла замок и передвинула табличку на «открыто». Горшок со сладостями стоял при входе, основной свет приглушен, но точечный кого надо выхватывал из полумрака. Все было готово к приходу посетителей.

Долго ждать Чарлизе не пришлось. Уже к обеду подтянулись младшие дети, те у кого занятия заканчиваются пораньше. Чарлиза, встречая гостей, протягивала горшок со сладостями.

— Зак, можно? — девочка лет пяти обернулась к старшему брату, Чарлиза окинула того взглядом, еще немного и подростком уже не назовешь.

Зак кивнул, не особенно вслушиваясь в вопрос, его взгляд прикипел к глубокому декольте хозяйки и мягким округлостям, так замечательно оттененным черным бархатом. Схватив конфету девочка увлеченно принялась жевать, сунув обертку в карман и осматривая зал чтобы решить с какой стороны начать.

— Ух ты! — двое мальчишек приникли к стеклу первого террариума из которого на них смотрел всеми восемью глазами огромный паук. Синие ноги покрывали оранжевые волоски, такими же было полностью покрыто брюшко. Паук был размером с две ладони, шевелил передними лапами и что-то жевал не отрываясь от мальчишек.

— Это chromatopelma cianeopubescens, познакомьтесь, — Чарлиза представила паука, подходя ближе. — Если хотите, я достану его, — раздался восхищенный вздох. — Или можете пока походить, выбрать кого-то другого, чтобы подержать в руках.

— А это кто? — раздался голос из той части, где стояло несколько террариумов с сольпугами.

— Это сольпуги. Еще их называют фаланги или бихорки, — тут же откликнулась Чарлиза. — Но этих брать в руки я не рекомендую.

— Ядовитые? — спросил Зак рассматривая зубастые хелицеры.

— Нет, но укус очень неприятен. К тому же они совсем дикие, в отличие от моих пауков.

Чарлиза хихикнула и на ее плечо выполз совершенно черный паук, достаточно средних размеров, если сравнивать с остальными обитателями заведения.

— Щекотно, — притворно пожаловалась Чарлиза, посматривая на Зака, не испугается ли?

— Можно его подержать? — спросила его сестра.

— Конечно, дорогая, — Чарлиза осторожно ухватила пальцами своего пассажира и посадила на подставленные ладони. — Веди себя прилично, сказала она пауку и направилась к мальчикам, остановившимся у очередного террариума.


	26. 26 октября: Ведьма с фермы

Шарлотта зашла в оранжерею чтобы проверить влажность и температуру. Последнее время реле плохо срабатывало и она боялась загубить за зиму нежные растения. Шарлотта посмотрела на стройные ряды глиняных горшков с мандрагорой, свисающие в специальных решетчатых кашпо, ветки омелы, все выглядело целым. Подсветка работала, показатели были в норме. Если аварии за ближайшие два дня не произойдет, то Селма приедет к ней в понедельник. У каждого должен быть выходной, сказала Селма, когда Шарлотта договаривалась о починке.

— Но только не у меня, — проворчала Шарлотта добавив пару капель укрепляющего концентрата в резервуар с водой и включив встроенные пульверизаторы. Мелкие капли воды искрились оседая на листьях, превращая растения в сияющие изваяния. Это не надолго, пока не впитается в листья влага. Шарлотта не стала дожидаться, когда это произойдет, для нее это обыденность.

Перейдя в ангар с животными, Шарлотта взяла большую банку и подошла к террариумам с ящерицами. С тех пор, как некоторые виды встали на грань вымирания, светская власть запретила отлов диких животных. Оно и к лучшему, как считала Шарлотта. Много ли набегаешь по пустыне, чтобы насобирать шкурок ящериц? А если ящерицы всегда под рукой, можно поднять в воздух даже мельчайшие частички чешуи и собрать все в банку за пять минут. Шарлотта сделала пару пассов руками и в воздух взмыли несколько засохших шкурок и облако из отдельных чешуек. Сжавшись прямо в воздухе в тугой шар, чешуя медленно опустилась в подставленную банку. Шарлотте осталось только плотно закрыть крышку и пойти дальше, к тарантулам, несколько из них перелиняли буквально вчера.

Собрав шкуры, лапы и хвосты, Шарлотта отправилась к тритонам. Они шли в дело полностью: отдельно глаза, отдельно хвосты, лапы, сердца. Что не шло на продажу, использовалось на корм другой живности. Но это не сейчас, а весной, когда хвосты тритонов раскрасятся яркими цветами. А пока Шарлотта только насыпала корм в аквариумы.

— Мама? — в приоткрытую дверь заглянула девочка в ярком свитере и джинсовом комбинезоне. Заметив Шарлотту она вошла внутрь. — Мы поедем на ярмарку?

— Конечно поедем, Саша. Идем, вместе проверим грибницы и будем собираться.

Шарлотта поставила на место контейнер с кормом, и повела дочку в соседний ангар. Освещение было тусклым, ровно, чтобы не задевать многочисленные стеллажи, возвышающиеся до самого потолка. Ведь грибам не нужен свет.

— Прикрой дверь, пожалуйста, — попросила Шарлотта, — здесь особый микроклимат.

— Вот эти ядовитые? — спросила Саша осторожно указывая на голубоватые шляпки, сидящие на тонких ножках.

— Нет, эти для зелья чтобы хорошие сны снились. Идем, я тебе кое-что действительно интересное покажу. Уже должны созреть.

Шарлотта повела Сашу в глубь, в самую темную часть. В темноте светились зеленоватым призрачные грибы.

— Ой!

Шарлотта включила фонарик и высветила ряды банок, внутри которых были настоящие миниатюрные садики: мхи, небольшие коряжки, а на них крошечные грибы.

— Если ты выключишь свет, они снова начнут светиться? — спросила Саша.

— Ага. Хочешь такой себе? Они на продажу, но один мы можем оставить.

— Да! Спасибо!

— Хорошо, — рассмеялась Шарлотта. — Пока выбирай, а я проверю грибницы.

Минут через десять, убедившись, что хотя бы здесь оборудование работает исправно, Шарлотта включила приложение, следящее за состоянием фермы и подумав: «Лишь бы все проработало нормально два дня», — улыбнувшись протянула руку дочери.


	27. 27 октября: Ведьма кулинар/ кондитер

«Если вы хотите поразить своих коллег, друзей и родных праздничным столом в духе Самайна, вы пришли прямо по адресу. Меня зовут Ангелика и сегодня я покажу вам как легко и просто приготовить дома такие традиционные блюда, как «ведьмины глаза», «паучьи лапки фри» и конечно же всеми любимый десерт «королевская мандрагора».

Обычно «ведьмины глаза» пытаются делать из винограда, но это не лучший способ, тем более, что такие глаза сложно использовать как гарнир. Для правильных «ведьминых глаз» я беру мелкий картофель, осторожно, перчаткой для чистки овощей, соскребаю шкурку, так сохраняется гладкая поверхность и отвариваю до готовности. Согласитесь, пока ничего сложного. Затем нам понадобится редис с красной сердцевиной. Нарезаем его тоненькими слоями, вот так. Видите? И используя пищевой клей соединяем картофель и кружочки редиса. Картофель должен немного остыть, чтобы клей схватился. Итак, мы сделали глазное яблоко с радужкой, надо сделать зрачок. Делаем все тоже самое, только вместо редиса берем темно-бордовую морковь и точно также приклеиваем наш импровизированный зрачок. Теперь остается выложить наши глаза в блюдо и залить соусом бешамель. Он отлично подходит и по цвету, и по вкусу, и по текстуре. Смотрите как замечательно получается.

Переходим к паучьим лапкам. Секрет приготовления в том, что никто на самом деле не знает каковы настоящие «паучьи лапки фри». В азиатских странах, где жареные пауки — один из видов популярной уличной еды, лапки отламывают и выбрасывают как малокалорийные. Поэтому даже заядлые туристы подчас затрудняются ответить каковы они, «паучьи лапки фри»? Этой уловкой мы и воспользуемся. Нам потребуется высокая сковорода с маслом, два кондитерских мешка с тестом разных цветов и ловкие руки. Посмотрите на фотографию вот этого птицееда, смотрите какой он хорошенький. Его лапки состоят из пяти частей, чередующихся по цвету. Наша задача следующая: в горячем масле ломанными линиями мы как бы рисуем лапки, аккуратно стыкуя тесто разных цветов. В одном мешке тесто надо подкрасить в черный. Это не так сложно, подойдет обычный пищевой краситель, совсем не обязательно брать такие дорогие ингредиенты как чернила каракатицы. А во втором мешке самое обычное тесто. Смотрите, я зажимаю оба мешка в одной руке и вот так «рисую» лапку, сначала один цвет, потом другой. На первый взгляд это может показаться сложным, но вы быстро приноровитесь и ваши лапки будут получаться ничуть не хуже моих. Я не показываю, как готовлю тесто, оно самое обычное и состав я обязательно напишу в описании к видео.

А теперь займемся «королевской мандрагорой». Нам понадобятся...»

Ангелика досмотрела получившееся видео до конца и убедилась что не зря ей советовали Миклоша — ее нового оператора. Все было снято и смонтировано идеально. Залив видео на канал _Angelica_the_cooking_witch_, Ангелика, которая была конечно же не Ангеликой, но кто в сети под своим именем, отправилась отдыхать. Стрелка часов уже перевалила за полночь.


	28. 28 октября: Ведьма-панк / гот

Элфрид еще подростком с головой окунулась в готическую субкультуру. Бунт против общества, романтичные образы, неизбывная печаль во взгляде, близость смерти, взгляды прохожих: заинтересованные, осуждающие, негодующие. Когда тебе пятнадцать, все это будоражит похлеще сигареты, выкуренной тайком от родителей.

А еще вечная борьба за внешний вид.

«Давай купим зеленое платье? Оно так замечательно оттенит твои глаза!»

«Нет, я хочу черное!»

Но потом Элфрид получила дар.

И черный стал ее вечным спутником.

Теперь ее беспрепятственно пропускали на кладбище в любое время, никто не пытался навязать цветные шмотки или менее броский мэйк. Даже курить теперь она могла открыто, не таясь. Что бы Элфрид не делала, никто больше не воспринимал ее как гота. И все из-за этой звезды на щеке!

В тишине неприятно заскрипела калитка и спустя минуту к Элфрид подошел Стефан. Снег еще толком не выпал, но ночной мороз прихватывал траву инеем и Элфрид вслушивалась в его шаги, отмеченные сухим шорохом.

— Не мерзнешь? — спросил Стефан присаживаясь рядом на низкое надгробие.

— Я же ведьма, как я могу мерзнуть? — Элфрид помолчала. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Гуляю.

Элфрид осмотрела Стефана: короткую куртку, бледные руки торчащие из рукавов, никакой шапки или хотя бы шарфа. Ухмыльнувшись, Элфрид вздернула правую бровь и переспросила.

— Гуляешь?

Сама она не собиралась мерзнуть, скоро праздник. Провести его валяясь в башне с температурой? Вот уж нет. Она надела теплое шерстяное платье-пальто, шаль, перчатки.

— Далековато ты забрался радо простой прогулки.

— Здесь лучший вид на город.

Это была чистая правда и Элфрид согласно кивнула. Старое кладбище располагалось чуть в стороне от центра города, но на стороне холма, обращенной к нему. Еще не окончательно стемнело и силуэты башен черными пиками прорезали алеющее небо. Сквозь рваные облака проглядывал месяц и серебрил островерхие крыши. Через полчаса включат подсветку и город станет выглядеть современно, а пока можно было воображать себя древней ведьмой, пришедшей на кладбище поднимать упыря или раскапывать могилы в поисках ценных ингредиентов для зелий.

— Элфрид, ты пойдешь на праздник? Ну, который город устраивает.

— Конечно. Это же не Вальпургиснахт, у нас не будет праздника только для своих, — Элфрид достала электронную сигарету и затянулась. Когда она выдохнула пар, Стефана окутало густое облако с запахом ладана.

— Тебе точно не холодно? — спросил еще раз Стефан. Элфрид показалось, что тот начал дрожать.

— Ты такой неженка, Стефан. Идем.

Элфрид поднялась и протянула руку Стефану.

— Проводишь меня? — спросила Элфрид, хотя в этом не было особенной необходимости. Кто в своем уме тронет ведьму?

— Конечно.

Стефан сжимал в ладони тонкие пальцы Элфрид, затянутые в тонкую ткань перчаток и уже подходя к скрипучей калитке спросил:

— Пойдешь со мной на праздник?

— Конечно.


	29. 29 октября: Алхимик

— Мы никогда такого раньше не делали, понимаешь? Это все может не сработать. Или сделать только хуже, — Юрген вгляделся в хрустальный шар, стоящий прямо перед ним. — На опыты уже нет времени, да и как я их проведу? На ком? Ладно, Дагмар, я понял тебя.

Свечение внутри шара погасло и Юрген устало опустил голову на переплетенные пальцы, глухо звякнул медный амулет в виде уробороса, ударившись о кромку стола.

«Ладно, надо пробовать», — подумал Юрген: «Дагмар просто так не отвяжется».

Юрген всегда считал, что внешние атрибуты это полная чушь, но упорно продолжал следовать традициям. Поправив черную мантию и болтающегося поверх нее уробороса, огладив аккуратно подстриженную бороду, Юрген подошел к пюпитру и раскрыл пикатрикс* на закладке. В воздухе пахнуло старой кожей, пылью и немного кровью. Арабский плохо давался Юргену, и рядом лежал распечатанный перевод на латынь. Поежившись от сквозняка, Юрген работал в основном на гос.обеспечении и приходилось сутками сидеть в не самой уютной башне, он прикрыл плотнее форточку, задернул тяжелую штору и вернулся к пикатриксу. Страницы казались чистыми, но как только Юрген зажег свечи, тут же проявился мелкий текст перемежаемый рисунками.

— Не в ту сторону мы идем. Совсем не в ту, — бормотал Юрген отлистывая распечатку на нужную страницу. — Ну как я проведу трансформацию человека? А если человек не хочет? А без сознания? Переплавлю? Растворю в ртути?

Юрген осторожно перевернул страницу пикатрикса.

— Не устраивать же химическую свадьбу девочке?

Он устало потер виски и покачал головой. Юрген просто не представлял как алхимия может помочь. Призывы, зелья, да, это может сработать, если использовать достаточно сильные и узконаправленные, а алхимия не для того. Не зря же он обычный книжный червь. Уж Дагмар лучше прочих знает, что практической пользы от современной алхимии ждать не приходится.

Юрген знал, что больше толку будет, если он займется сейчас подготовкой лекций на следующий месяц, но продолжал переворачивать страницу за страницей, в поисках несуществующего решения.

Хрустальный шар на секунду осветил зал, отбросив изломанную тень самого Юргена на желтые страницы, и погас.

«Завтра вечером. Приходи», — гласило послание от Дагмар.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> пикатрикс — средневековый манускрипт по астрологии, практической магии и талисманам, называемый также гримуаром.


	30. 30 октября: Призрачная ведьма

Янни не знала точно, сколько времени прошло с того момента, как она шагнула в зеркало. Это произошло в начале осени и с тех пор Янни иногда видела через зеркала смену сезонов. Какое-то время назад она заметила желтые листья на деревьях. Значит сейчас снова была осень. Но которая по счету? Следить за временем было необычайно сложно, практически невозможно. Один год прошел с тех пор или десять? И как долго ведьмы смогут поддерживать ее тело в относительном порядке? Янни точно была уверенна, что не мертва. Временами она слышала как к ней обращаются и точно могла сказать, так не говорят с мертвецами. Значит ведьмы не бросили ее. Пока не бросили.

Поначалу Янни ломала голову, как вообще случилось, что она заблудилась? Ведь не первый раз ходила зеркалами, метки оставляла. И вдруг, возвращаясь, как на обрыв наткнулась. Найти обходной путь не удавалось и чем сильнее Янни старалась вернуться, тем больше отдалялась от своего тела.

Янни не знала что делать. Она слишком много времени провела в зеркалах и чувствовала, как ее дух постепенно начал растворяться в черном пространстве зеркальной изнанки. Она знала, что через какое-то время станет одной из сотен и тысяч пушинок, парящих в темноте, пополнит печальный список неудачниц, затерявшихся в зеркалах. Ее не слышали. Только замечали иногда смазанное присутствие, но это никак не помогало вернуться.

Янни стояла перед средних размеров зеркалом и видела светлую комнату, неубранную постель и обилие косметики перед самим зеркалом. Можно было остаться здесь или перейти к соседнему зеркалу, это ничего не меняло, совершенно ничего. Но вдруг что-то изменилось. Янни захотелось, неожиданно для нее самой, впервые за долгое время действительно захотелось куда-то идти, а не просто бесцельно слоняться. Она перешла к соседнему зеркалу, в нем тоже не отражалось ничего особенно примечательного. Чувство, тянущее Янни в сторону, усилилось и она не стала сопротивляться. Зачем?

Миновав полдюжины зеркал, Янни осознала, что ей уже не просто хочется двигаться в определенную сторону, ей хочется стремительно нестись. Будто ее тянет невидимой нитью, тонкой, но необычайно прочной. Закрыв глаза и отпустив себя, Янни почувствовала, как ее подхватило и понесло по этой нити все быстрее и дальше.

Янни летела не плутая по лабиринту зеркал, а прямо к цели, как выпущенная из тугого лука стрела. Когда невидимая нить резко оборвалась, Янни от испуга распахнула глаза и замерла. Перед ней было поистине огромное зеркало, Янни не знала где оно, но то, что было по другую сторону заставило ее начать нервничать. На нее смотрели ведьмы. Она сразу заметила Дагмар и Бриджит, стоящую чуть в стороне. Урсула почти терялась в тенях, свечи не могли осветить все пространство. Еще Янни заметила мужчин, одного из них — Юргена — она знала по лекциям. Второго видела первый раз. В зале было еще несколько ведьм, но ее взгляд привлекли не они, прямо перед зеркалом стояла узкая кровать, а на ней, укрытая тонким, почти прозрачным покрывалом, лежала сама Янни. Ее тело было обнажено и покрыто зеркальной краской, покрывало этого совершенно не скрывало.

Янни стало страшно. Каким-то образом ведьмы привели ее к точке, где все может закончиться. Они даже само ее тело превратили в зеркало, чтобы Янни было проще вернуться. Непонятно откуда взявшийся страх сковал Янни по ногам и рукам. А вдруг она не сможет? Вдруг не получится? Если тело не захочет принять давно покинувший его дух? Тысячи вопросов пронеслись без ответа. Янни бросила испуганный взгляд на что-то шептавшую Дагмар и протянув руку, коснулась поверхности зеркала. Оно пружинило под ее пальцами, не рвалось, но поддавалось.

Янни подошла вплотную к зеркальной поверхности, зажмурилась и повалилась вперед.

Кто-то осторожно протирал ее лицо влажной тканью, придерживая голову.

Янни разлепила глаза и свет от свечей резанул по отвыкшим глазам.

— Тише, все в порядке, девочка, ты вернулась, — кажется, это шептала Дагмар. — отдыхай и набирайся сил, теперь все будет хорошо.


	31. 31 октября: Свободная тема

— Все произошло по чистой случайности, — Дагмар наклонилась и поправила подушку Янни, чтобы та могла сесть. — Хильде сейчас принесет смузи и пока ты будешь есть я все расскажу. Мы, разумеется, старались поддерживать телесную оболочку в стазисе, но не будем рисковать и начнем с легкой еды. 

Подтверждая слова старшей ведьмы в комнату проворно юркнула Хильдегард неся поднос с высокими стаканами. Янни с благодарностью приняла один из них и сжав его слабыми руками потянулась к трубочке.

— Когда ты была внутри, произошел взрыв на зеркальной фабрике. Зеркала и так не очень-то стабильная система, а тут разом столько связей разрушилось. 

— Но фабрика же далеко.

— Да, и все-таки. Надо сказать, что в первые дни мы подозревали всех и каждого. Илму притащили в ковенант для расследования, потому что на кого еще первого подумаешь? Но она оказалась ни при чем. Крутили все факты и обстоятельства так и эдак, фабрику прочесали мелкой гребенкой от подвала до крыши, но пришлось признать, это был несчастный случай.

— И что теперь? 

— О чем ты? — Дагмар поправила выбившуюся из своей прически прядь и Янни, проследив за движением руки, отметила седой локон. Год назад его не было.

— Ну учеба и все остальное.

— А что учеба? Продолжишь. Да, год потерян, но это не конец света. Все можно наверстать, было бы желание. Я не брала новых учениц, место все еще твое, если ты так решишь.

— Хорошо, — Янни протянула опустевший стакан. — Спасибо. Было очень вкусно.

Дагмар видела что Янни все еще не по себе. Да разве могло быть иначе?

— Мы справимся, — Дагмар сжала руку Янни и улыбнулась.

— Вы тут? — в комнату заглянула Бриджит.

— Да, заходи.

— Янни, как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Хорошо, спасибо Бриджит.

— Славно. Тебя не спрашиваю, — Бриджит махнула рукой в сторону Дагмар, — и так все ясно. Кстати, Янни, сегодня же праздник. Участвовать не предлагаю, тебе бы сил набраться, но если открыть здесь окна, то вид будет как раз на площадь. Передвинем кровать, укутаем тебя как следует и сможешь посмотреть выступления.

Бриджит потянула шторы в стороны, открывая вид на готовящихся торговцев и актеров. Часть площади традиционно отвели под ярмарку, а часть под сцену. Но это пока светло. Перед закатом ярмарка закроется, палатки разберут и зажгут два огромных костра.

— Спасибо. И вам не надо сидеть тут со мной весь день, правда. Я справлюсь сама.

— Это и не получится, нам надо быть на празднике. Официальная речь и все такое. Но сегодня поблизости все равно постоянно кто-то будет. Мы уже поделили часы, так что в полном одиночестве ты не останешься. Кстати, хотите посмотреть, что мне мелкие подарили?

Бриджит из воздуха выхватила листок бумаги и протянула его ведьмам. На неумелом, но старательном рисунке явно угадывалась сама Бриджит и две ведьмы помладше.

— Это они себя нарисовали? — спросила Дагмар поднимая смеющийся взгляд на Бриджит. Маленькие ведьмы с рисунка были изображены как помощницы, а обстановка намекала на рабочий кабинет Бриджит. 

— Ага. Лизи уверена, что у нее будет дар. Ну а за ней и Мари не отстает.

— Кажется, пора намекнуть Хильде, что у нее есть конкуренты.

— Похоже, что так. Ну ладно, Дагмар, нам уже надо идти. Янни, поправляйся, я рада, что ты снова с нами. Хильде здесь еще пару часов пробудет, а потом ее заменит Элфрид.

Старшие ведьмы ушли оставив Янни одну, но теперь одиночество не пугало ее. С улицы доносились звуки праздника, играла музыка, кто-то ужасно фальшивя горланил гимн. Из-за приоткрытой двери было слышно, как Хильде разговаривает с кем-то и просит проверить, налили ли воды в чашу фонтана в парке.

«Для Тилл, наверное», — подумала Янни и потянулась за второй чашкой со смузи. Ей хотелось вновь ощутить вкус свежих ягод.

* * * *

Ёнхи не собиралась идти на праздник. Только заскочить полчасика на ярмарку, купить засахаренных фруктов или орехов в карамели. Ну может быть посмотреть одно выступление или два. Если не сильно замерзнет, то может быть дойдет до Садов. Но не более. День был холодный и Ёнхи с большим удовольствием проведет его около жаркого камина. Да.

Одевшись потеплее, вдруг все же прогулка затянется, Ёнхи уже стояла в дверях и искала ключ среди содержимого сумки, когда зазвонил дверной колокольчик.

— Сегодня закрыто, — сказала она не поднимая взгляда.

— Да, думаю, что так и есть, — раздался приятный баритон. 

— Пан Ригер? — Ёнхи все же оторвалась от сумки. Она никак не ожидала сегодня клиентов, все же знали, что в праздник ведьмы, скорее всего, не будут работать. — Что-то случилось с костюмом?

Пан Ригер не выглядел недовольным, наоборот, в его позе сквозила некоторая неловкость и самую малость застенчивость.

— Праздник. Госпожа Ёнхи, я зашел... Хочу поздравить вас, — Ёнхи обратила внимание, что в руках пана Ригера огромный букет нежных белых роз. — Я уточнял, ничего, что они не черные, и мне сказали, что все в порядке, — начал пан Ригер видя замешательство на лице Ёнхи и превратно истолковав его.

— Они очень красивые, — Ёнхи наконец приняла букет и вдохнула тонкий аромат. Она видела, что розы был из оранжереи при Садах. Дорогое удовольствие, особенно для поздней осени. Ёнхи видела метку тамошних цветочных фей.

— Говорят, цветы простоят дольше обычного.

— Да, это верно. Спасибо, пан Ригер. Я сейчас поищу куда поставить их.

Ёнхи запоздало вспомнила, что у нее нет ни одной вазы, не рассчитывала она на поклонников с охапками цветов. «Что ж, придется воспользоваться банкой», — подумала она.

Вернувшись с импровизированной вазой, Ёнхи заметила черную коробку с витиевато выписанной литерой «К» на крышке. Сладости, такую упаковку использовал только Карл.

— Мне показалось, что вы куда-то собирались. Не на праздник случайно?

— Да, на ярмарку по большей части.

— Одна? — пан Ригер тут же поправился, — В смысле, если вы без компании, то могу я вас сопроводить?

Ёнхи отметила, что обычно пан Ригер фразы строил попроще.

— Мне будет очень приятно, — улыбнулась Ёнхи. — А где же пан Ригер-младший?

— Карл с друзьями пойдет. 

— Не страшно одного отпускать?

— Нет, там небольшая группа, человек пять или шесть и с ними двое взрослых. Я бы не хотел, чтобы он сегодня вам докучал.

— Чем бы он помешал? У вас чудесный сынишка.

Ёнхи наконец нашла ключ и заперла дверь. Стоило им выйти из узкого переулка на одну из центральных улиц, как атмосфера праздника обрушилась на них не предупреждая.

— Я понимаю, что немного преждевременно задаю этот вопрос, но не хотели бы вы присоединиться к нам на рождество? — спросил пан Ригер, приподнимая провисшую гирлянду, чтобы Ёнхи могла свободно пройти под ней. — И пожалуйста, зовите меня Франц.

* * * *

— Госпожа Маргарета, это вам, — курьер протолкнул тележку в двери и начал выгружать корреспонденцию. Бумаги, несколько писем, коробка. Именно коробка привлекла внимание Маргареты. На боку стоял штамп карантина. Если бы не он, Маргарета открыла бы ее не раньше следующей недели.

Осторожно разрезав скотч, Маргарета заглянула внутрь, где лежали два отдельных свертка. Опознать содержимое было нереально из-за обилия бабл-пленки.

— Ладно, — вслух произнесла Маргарета доставая сверток поменьше. Внутри оказалась флэшка. — Ну допустим, — прогнав ее через антивирус, мало ли что, и выведя картинку на небольшой экран Маргарета включила видео. С экрана глядел довольный Мартин.

— Давай я сделаю вид, что сегодня тридцать первое число? С праздником, Маргарета! Очень надеюсь, что посылка попадет к тебе вовремя, но зная как работают некоторые отделы... Ладно, не буду ни на кого жаловаться, — Мартин явно снимал себя сам, в каком-то темном углу, в кадре виднелись панели с приборами и ячейки со скафандрами для открытого космоса. Качество было не очень хорошее, но звук чистый. — Так вот, тридцать первое, у вас выходной, но ты наверняка сидишь в лаборатории и никуда не собираешься идти. Я прав? Наверняка прав! Бросай все свои дела на сегодня и иди на праздник. Я знаю, что в одиночку не так весело, но ты не будешь одна. Я совершенно точно буду сверху наблюдать за тобой. Мы как раз во второй половине дня будем над вами пролетать. Так что вперед! Только не забудь надеть кулон. Мне будет очень приятно. Если они не пропустили кулон, я вернусь и всех их там поубиваю. Просто скажи, что его положили, пожалуйста!

Маргарета достала второй сверток и еще более осторожно развернула его.

— Положили, Мартин, — прошептала она сжимая в пальцах небольшую тонкостенную склянку с запаянным горлышком, как раз чтобы носить на шнурке. Внутри склянки пересыпалась лунная пыль и несколько кусочков породы.

— В общем, я очень надеюсь, что все в порядке, и кулон у тебя. Я ведь обещал. Со скафандром, кстати, все отлично!

Запись кончилась и Маргарета, вынув флешку и убрав ее в карман, пошла искать, нет ли у кого-нибудь подходящего шнурка.

* * * *

Двумя главными точками притяжения гуляющих были ратушная площадь и Сады. В этом году Оделия предпочла сады, на площади она была в прошлом, и решила чередовать. Она стояла сбоку от фонтана и наблюдала за представлением, разыгрываемым на временной сцене. Вынырнувшая рядом Тилл не стала сюрпризом, хотя та попыталась подплыть незаметно.

— Привет, Тилл, — поздоровалась Оделия и скосив глаза увидела, как шкодливое выражение лица русалки превратилось в разочарованное.

— Привет. Спасибо, что прислали приглашение.

— Да это не меня надо благодарить, а кого-нибудь из ратуши.

— Вряд ли я сегодня их увижу, передай, пожалуйста, от меня благодарность.

— Хорошо. — Оделия присела на сухую часть борта. — Как сестрицы поживают?

— Хорошо. Что им сделается? Откочевали вниз в теплые течения, назвали меня извращенкой и сельдью холодной, когда узнали, что я в город собираюсь.

— С чего вдруг?

— Так холодно же. Но как можно праздник пропустить? Сестрицы — обычные русалки, им не понять.

— Кстати, хочешь чего-нибудь? Орешков, глинтвейн? Могу принести.

— Правда? — засияла русалка. — А можно глинтвейна? Вода и правда холодноватая.

— Конечно, подожди пару минут.

Вернувшись, Оделия протянула Тилл напиток и пристроила на бортик лоток с орехами и огромным печеным яблоком.

— Как Янни? — спросила Тилл отпивая и прижмуриваясь от удовольствия.

— Хорошо. Вытянули. Урсула говорила, что пустила целый фонарик на путеводное зелье. Дагмар даже спрашивать не стала откуда он у нее, — хмыкнула Оделия. 

— Вот и славно. А что там происходит? — Тилл вытягивала шею, но стоящие впереди люди закрывали от нее сцену спинами и ей было ничего не видно. 

— Сейчас новый спектакль начнут, — Оделия окинула взглядом каменные борта что-то прикидывая в уме. — Дурацкий у нас тут фонтан. Надо намекнуть Дагмар, чтобы по центру хотя бы чашу поставили, что ли? Мы бы тебя в нее сажали, как на почетное место.

— А и спроси, — согласилась Тилл.

— Хочешь, я призову Цветочка? Он может тебя поднять над толпой и ты посмотришь нормально.

— Ему не вредно будет? — встревожено спросила русалка, — Он огромный уже вымахал у тебя.

— Мы ненадолго. Уверена, он будет в восторге, столько людей вокруг, а Цветочек очень общительный, — посмеиваясь Оделия опустила руки в ледяную воду. — Ну-ка к борту прижмись на всякий случай, — сказав это ведьма прикрыла глаза. 

Со дна начали подниматься пузырьки воздуха, сначала по одному, потом все больше, а через минуту вода забурлила будто кипяток в котле. Толпа отхлынула от фонтана, хотя Тилл точно могла сказать, теплее не стало. Из воды вырвалось сразу несколько щупалец и толпа отошла еще дальше. Оделия посмеиваясь потрепала поднявшуюся над поверхностью мокрую голову и в следующую секунду Тилл, хохоча и разбрызгивая воду, взмыла вверх, поддерживаемая дюжиной щупалец.

Через пару минут, после того, как все поняли, что опасность никому не угрожает, монстр под присмотром, актеры начали представление.

И никто не заметил, как Цветочек бережно обмотал тонкий кончик щупальца вокруг запястья Оделии.

* * * *

Звонок в дверь застал Патрика, когда тот мыл инструменты в огромной раковине из нержавейки. Закрыв воду и вытерев руки Патрик пошел открывать.

— Привеет! — на пороге стоял Карл, кутаясь в черное шерстяное пальто и зажимая одной рукой меховой воротник. 

Патрик растерялся. Только так он мог объяснить то, что Карл уверенно зашел, захлопнул дверь и прямо так, как был, прошел в морг.

— Прохладно тут у тебя, — сказал Карл, распахивая полы пальто, но не снимая его. 

— Здравствуй, Карл. Что ты здесь делаешь? — Патрик наконец задал волновавший его вопрос.

— Как это что? — немного наигранно удивился Карл. — Сегодня утром кто-то сделал заказ с курьерской доставкой, — Карл поставил на секционный стол коробку, которую Патрик не замечал до того, отлепил яркий стикер и начал читать. — «Ассорти «мини» из пяти восхитительных бисквитных пирожных. Срок годности две недели...» Как будто кто-то может выдержать и не съесть за раз мои пирожные! «Низкокалорийные: 15 калорий на 100 грамм». Вот. Твой заказ.

Патрик не знал, что ответить. Надо было рассчитаться, наверное, ведь он действительно заказал «Ассорти «мини» из пяти восхитительных бисквитных пирожных». Поначалу, узнав, что у Карла появилась услуга курьера, даже обрадовался, что теперь можно будет делать заказ чаще и не надоедать самому Карлу. Но как оказалось план не сработал.

— Почему ты?

— Много заказов сегодня, курьер не справляется, вот я и решил помочь, — Карл обходил морг по кругу, пока отвечал. Вдруг он остановился и посмотрел прямо в глаза Патрику, — Ты против?

— Нет...

— Вот и замечательно. Не хочешь попробовать? — Карл дошел до черной, как уголь, коробки, дернул ленту за хвостик и откинул крышку.

— Карл... гм... — Патрик прочистил горло, — ты понимаешь, что это за стол?

— Ну да, — легкомысленно откликнулся Карл. — Что-то не так?

— Карл, я тут покойников режу.

— Правда? — Карл подвинул коробку в сторону, повернулся спиной к столу, оперся руками на край и запрыгнул на него. 

Патрику казалось, что Карл издевается над ним. Он подошел ближе, чтобы скинуть наглеца со стола, а еще лучше выставить за дверь. В конце концов, это его башня, его морг и он тут пока хозяин. Карл, казалось именно этого и ждал. Он вцепился рукой в воротник и подтянув Патрика ближе, обхватил его ногами для надежности.

— И что ты мне сделаешь? — прошептал Карл обдавая Патрика теплым дыханием.

Патрик почувствовал, как кровь бросилась ему в лицо, сердце застучало быстро-быстро, а Карл, как назло, заставил его еще сильней биться, просто проведя прохладными пальцами по щеке. Тогда-то Патрик и не выдержал, сгреб в охапку Карла и потянулся к его губам.

Карл совершенно не возражал. В ответ он запустил пальцы в волосы Патрика и чуть слышно застонал. Только когда дыхания уже не хватало, он чуть отстранился, но продолжил удерживать Патрика ногами. Это было не сложно они оба были худощавы и почти одного роста.

— Патрик... Только есть один момент... — замялся Карл указывая глазами вниз, между их телами, — У меня там немного...

— Шшшш, — остановил его Патрик. — Мы разберемся. Если ты захочешь, мы все решим. 

— Правда? — просиял Карл и без перехода заявил, — Стол, кстати, неудобный, бортики мешают. А ты когда-нибудь хотел прямо здесь заняться сексом? 

* * * *

Темнело.

На площади перед ратушей уже все было готово для ритуальных костров. Две огромные вязанки дров и хвороста, конусами поднимались выше человеческого роста. Толпа замерла в ожидании. Наконец, часы на ратушной башне пробили половину шестого и к вязанкам направились две ведьмы. Они несли по зажженному факелу и остановились по центру. Дагмар и Бриджит взялись свободными руками и запели в полной тишине праздничный гимн. Со второго куплета гимн подхватили все ведьмы, которые были на площади, а с середины включились и обычные горожане. С последними словами ведьмы опустили факелы и одновременно запалили оба костра.

Огонь весело принялся за облитую маслом древесину и уже через пару минут взвился жарким пламенем, вылизывая языками темное небо. Искры хороводом взмывали вверх, выше крыш, но никто не боялся пожара, в этот день ведьмы сдерживали стихию.

Первыми меж очистительных костров прошел по традиции бургомистр и крупные чиновники, а потом проход открыли для всех желающих.

Цецилия держала Йоганну за руку, чтобы не потеряться в толпе. Временами она бросала взгляд на ведьму, смотрела как пламя золотит лицо, как блестят ее глаза.

— Наш черед! — весело выкрикнула Йоганна и потянула Цецилию вперед, к кострам.

Они перебежали на другую сторону площади и вжались в толпу, освобождая место следующим.

— А еще можно прыгать через костер, — заметила Йоганна.

— Можно, но боюсь нам нужна метла. Иначе не перепрыгнем.

— Тогда уж две метлы. Или одна, но грузовая. И все равно, это будет жульничество.

Все еще держась за руки и весело смеясь, ведьмы свернули с широкой улицы в переулок и подбежали к башне. Они были пьяны от этой ночи, пламени костров, смеха, гимнов, и лишь немного от глинтвейна. Йоганна нашарила ключ во внутреннем кармане коротенькой дубленки и отперла дверь.

— Да что ж, такое! — послышался грохот, — Ты еще коробок привезла, что ли? Утром их меньше было.

— Прости, это все те же, наверное, я передвинула их неудачно.

Щелкнул выключатель и холл залило электрическим светом.

Йоганна сняла шапку, растрепала пальцами золотистые кудри и вопросительно посмотрела на Цецилию. Лунная ведьма во все глаза смотрела на солнечную, будто первый раз увидела. От волос пахло костром и корицей, это особенно остро стало заметно в башне, которая отсекла все запахи, которыми полнились сегодня улицы.

— Что?

— Все в порядке, — улыбнулась Цецилия. — Спасибо еще раз, за то, что пустила в башню.

— Да ладно, она действительно большая, места всем хватит. 

Цецилия подошла ближе. На самом деле, она хотела повесить дубленку на вешалку, но в последний момент пальцы разжались и дубленка упала на пол, а Йоганна оказалась близко-близко. Они смотрели друг на друга не отрываясь и не очень понимая, что происходит. Казалось, что-то зарождается прямо сейчас, прямо тут, между ними, но стоит пошевелиться, и все исчезнет. Цецилия давно не чувствовала себя так спокойно и настолько на своем месте. Как будто вернулась в далекое беззаботное прошлое.

Вдалеке пробили городские часы. Цецилия вздрогнула и потянулась к руке Йоганны.

— Завтра я разберу все коробки, обещаю. Идем, у меня был пакет с глинтвейном, надо только разогреть, — переплетя пальцы, она потянула Йоганну наверх, на кухню. Пока что на кухню.

* * * *

Вольф с ума сходил каждый раз, когда представлял, что может госпожа Фрок своей плетью сделать с ним. Он старался не думать об этом, особенно когда видел такую хрупкую, на первый взгляд, Фрок, плотно затянутую в черную ткань форменной одежды и висящую на боку скрученную плетку. Никто никогда не видел, чтобы Фрок пользовалась ей, но ни у кого и не возникало сомнений, что если появится нужда, плеть пойдет в дело.

Вольф не боялся.

Вольф жаждал.

Но работа — не место для таких мыслей. Там надо быть собранным, аккуратным, ответственным. Может даже самую капельку предупредительным. Вольфу это было не сложно, госпожу Фрок он практически боготворил. Но чего не стоило никогда, ни при каких обстоятельствах, делать на работе, так это воображать, как госпожа Фрок приковывает его наручниками к трубе, обходит его кругом, достает из-за голенища небольшой, но очень острый нож и встав за спиной, медленно срезает с Вольфа рубашку. Шов за швом. Почти невесомо задевая холодной сталью его разгоряченную кожу, оставляя тонкие зудящие порезы. В смелом и отчаянном варианте фантазии, Фрок срезала и брюки тоже. Вольф представлял себе звук плети, вспарывающей со свистом воздух и... и... ему хватало пары движений рукой. Этим фантазиям стоило предаваться исключительно дома, стоя под струями душа.

Однако, Вольф был готов биться об заклад, что сделай он все правильно, фантазии воплотятся в реальность. Последнюю неделю он разрабатывал план и сегодня решил что пора. В конце концов, в самом худшем случае нарвется на выговор. И что с того?

Время подбиралось к полуночи и госпожа Фрок вернулась из города, где лично следила за порядком на празднике. Гуляния еще не закончились, но основная масса вернулась по домам или осела в барах, пабах, ресторанах. Так что Фрок считала, что на сегодня ее миссия выполнена. День был для всех весьма насыщенным.

Дежурный доложил обстановку и Фрок взмахом руки отпустила его отдыхать. Она и сама уже собиралась по быстрому принять душ и отправиться спать. Благо, ее башня соединялась крытой галереей с основным корпусом, далеко идти не надо было, пять минут и она дома, но тут дверь в кабинет приоткрылась и внутрь заглянул Вольф, ее адъютант.

— Ты еще здесь? — устало спросила Фрок. — Шел бы уже к себе.

— Хотел принести вам какао, — откликнулся Вольф. Он закрыл дверь, дошел до середины кабинета и разжал пальцы.

Как только стих звон от разбившейся посуды, все вокруг замерло в ожидании. Было слышно только как тикают настенные часы. Фрок ждала, что Вольф начнет собирать осколки и извинится. Вольф ждал реакции госпожи Фрок. Наконец, Фрок озвучила очевидное:

— Ты выронил поднос, — это было странно, она никогда не замечала что Вольф неуклюж, наоборот. 

— Выронил. Накажите меня?

Простой, почти невинный, вопрос, если бы его задал кто-то другой, расставил все по местам. Фрок вгляделась, а она умела отлично читать людей, и мысленно застонала, почему она не заметила раньше? Вольф стоял посреди кабинета готовый ко всему, но в нем не было ни капли страха, или сожаления, или раскаяния. Вольф предвкушал. В его глазах, на самом дне, горел темный огонь, который Фрок увидела только сейчас. Что ж, она была не против.

— Заслужил ли ты наказание? — спросила Фрок больше себя, чем Вольфа. Она поднялась из кресла, медленно обошла Вольфа по кругу, все как в его фантазиях! Просунув палец в шлевку брюк, Фрок повела его за собой в башню. — Идем. Проверим это.


End file.
